


Law's (officer) of Attracion

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen is a very plain accountant on his way to a night with friends when he meets less plain Officer JAred Padalecki, who takes him for a spin......It's officially a multi-chapter story, people... hope you enjoy





	1. Pt1: Cop and Plea

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I read a story about Jared being a Texas Ranger and after I read it I felt the undeniable need to write Cop!Jared porn... gratuitous use of handcufs. also in the very, very beginning traces of non/dub-con, very mild... almost non existent.

  
Author's notes: This is a one-shot for now but I have some sequel material floating around in the back of my head, should this part be a major success I might be convinced to write a sequel... or two ;P.

I hope you guys enjoy.... mostly porn with a little bit of plot thrown in there to paste it together.  


* * *

“Fuck, I'm gonna be so damn late” Jensen muttered as he impatiently rapped his knuckles on the dash while waiting for the light to turn green.

 

He was on his way to a night with the boys, once a week Chris had everyone over for a game of poker a couple of beers and snacks and this time he had left his house too late and now he was too late.

 

It was dark outside but he had the windows open to let in the warm Texas air as his music blared from the speakers while he sped along the highway.

 

He was driving along a quiet highway and he hadn't encountered another vehicle in the last five minutes, it was still a 15 minute drive to Chris' so he punched the gas.

 

Jensen startled when he heard a wail and blue and red lights flashed in his rearview mirror “oh come on!” he exclaimed exasperated “just what I fucking needed, an overzealous cop who needs to fill his ticket quota for the night”.

 

He turned the car towards the side and pulled up into one of the side roads so that if there would be another car coming by he wouldn't be hindered by Jensen's car.

 

The motorcycle cop parked his bike right behind Jensen's car and turned off the bike emersing himself in total darkness “fucking figures” Jensen muttered as he rummaged through his dash to find his license and registration.

 

Jensen could see the man approaching in his rearview mirror and he could see the man was tall, even after he'd dumped the helmet on the seat of the bike and he rolled down the window of his car “what seems to be the problem, officer?” he asked as the man stopped next to the driver’s side door.

 

“License and registration please” A deep voice ordered while the man held out his hand to take the documents, Jensen handed them over without hesitation “here you go officer”.

 

It was silent for a few moments before the cop spoke again “do you have any idea how fast you were going, Mr. Ackles?” the cop asked and Jensen sighed, why did all these cops act like morons “I would guess a little faster than is allowed on this particular stretch of road” he quipped.

 

“Oh...” The cop noted unimpressed “I think I caught myself a smartass” and he lifted the handle of the door “please get out of the car Mr. Ackles” he said and took a step back so Jensen could get out of the car.

 

Jensen was starting to get annoyed and wished the cop would just give him the damn ticket so he could be on his way to Chris' and he muttered his discontent with the situation.

 

When he got out of the car he finally got a good look of the cop due to the light now emanating from the car and damn, he thought, the man was gorgeous.

 

Not only was he freakishly tall like Jensen had guessed, but the sharp jaw and catlike eyes in a face framed by ruffled brow curls was incredibly handsome, that and the man seemed to be built like a freaking tree, tall and broad.

 

“You were going eighty in a sixty zone.... wanna explain why you think you're so special that you can ignore the speed limits?” And the man quirked a brow as he wrote something down on a paper pad.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes figuring this was just another cop who felt like he needed to show his authority “I apologize” Jensen said sarcastically “it's won't happen again.... you may give me my ticket now”.

 

Narrow eyes focused on him and Jensen involuntarily backed up against his car “are you disrespecting an officer of the law, son?” the man asked and Jensen felt the need to snort since the man looked at least a few years younger than he was “no sir” he said noncommittally.

 

He waited for the cop to finish looking through his papers “if you don't mind, I'm in kind of a hurry” Jensen said irritated that the man was keeping him from his Friday night poker game “got some friends waiting for me”.

 

“Hands behind your back and spread your legs” The cop ordered and Jensen's eyes grew wide “you want me to what?” he asked as he narrowed his eyes to the cop “I didn't do anything that warrants an arrest” he said.

 

The cop growled and forcefully twisted Jensen around before he pushed Jensen into the backseat door “you resisting an officer, son?” he grunted “not real smart, now hands behind you back and spread.those.legs”.

 

Jensen gingerly did as he was told, looking over his shoulder to see what the cop was doing when he felt the cold 'snick' of metal closing around his wrists “what's your name, cop?” he asked furious “I wanna know what name to tell my lawyer”.

 

The cop chuckled and pressed his body flush to Jensen's back “Name's Jared Padalecki” he said and brushed his nose along Jensen's neck “and trust me.... when I'm done with you, your lawyer is gonna be the last thing on your mind”.

 

A booted foot kicked Jensen's legs apart and he felt the hard bulge of the cop's cock press against the firm swell of his ass “so cops are in the business of raping people, who woulda thought” and he struggled against the car and the cop’s hard body.

 

The cop, Jared, growled in his ear, hot breath fanning across Jensen's skin “hmmm” Jared murmured “I don't rape.... rape is when the other person doesn't want to” and he chuckled low in Jensen's ear “give me a couple of minutes and I promise you, you'll want it”.

 

Jensen bucked off the car in attempt to shake Jared off but the tall man just pressed closer and two huge hands came around his waist to grip his hipbones in a firm hold “I'm not even gay” Jensen lied “why would you even think that?” Jensen snapped as he tried to wriggle out of Jared's tight hold.

 

The tall man smiled against his skin and cupped his cock through his pants and Jensen cursed when he could feel himself get hard under Jared's attention “let's just say I have a keen sense of observation”.

 

“You're fucking full of yourself” Jensen growled and Jared laughed low and dangerous “hmmm, if this was a porn movie” Jared noted “then my next line would have been 'baby, you're the one that's gonna be full of me' but I'm not Jeff Stryker and you're definitely not some little twink”.

 

Jensen yelped when he felt a hand slip in the front of his jeans “what the hell are you doing” Jensen hissed as he wriggled in Jared's grip “get your fucking hands off of me”.

 

The cop smirked against the hot skin of Jensen's neck and shook his head “I think not” he retorted but pulled his hand out of Jensen's pants none the less, eliciting a relieved sigh from the shorter man.

 

Jared pulled the keys for the cuffs from his pocket and slipped it off of one of Jensen's wrists “lift your hands above your head” Jared ordered and when Jensen didn't comply quickly enough to Jared's liking the tall man forced Jensen's hands up and pulled the shorter mans shirt off his body, flinging it to the ground with an impatient gesture.

 

The cop proceeded to lift Jensen’s hands and shoved them towards the top of the car, then he tugged the loose cuff through the bar on top of the cars roof and he slipped it back around Jensen's wrist.

 

Now the shorter man was cuffed to the bar on top of the car's roof, forcing his arms up into the air and all he could do now was grip the bar with his hands for support when those clever hands slipped back into his jeans, this time behind him.

 

Jared growled when he felt smooth and silky skin stretched across the firm globes of Jensen's ass “hmmm, with a bubble butt like that” Jared praised “you have to be gay” and he licked a hot path up Jensen's neck to his ear before he sucked the lobe into his mouth “would be such a waist on a straight man”.

 

Despite the cops cocky attitude and overall asshole-y ness Jensen couldn't deny that the man had a very, very talented mouth as he felt a hot tongue on his skin and sharp teeth teasing his earlobe.

 

One of Jared's hands slipped to the front and wormed itself back into his pants, feeling Jared's long fingers close around his cock had him bucking into the tall man's grasp “Jesus” he bit out and flushed red at Jared's smug chuckle and he was glad the dark hid him from Jared's eyes.

 

“Still not gay?” Jared teased and sucked a bruise into Jensen's neck while his fingers stroked Jensen's cock “such a shame.... I could show you how good it could be” Jared teased.

 

Jensen let out an indignant squeak when he felt nimble fingers unbuckle his belt and open his pants “there” Jared sighed satisfied “much better” and slipped his hand back in, now having more room to maneuver then he did a few moments ago.

 

Jensen gritted his teeth and tried not to moan out loud when Jared went to work on his cock “pretty cock too” Jared muttered “nice and thick.... wanna feel mine?” he teased and pulled away for a second to unbuckle the belt of his tan pants and shoved them down around his ankles before he did the same to Jensen's pants.

 

The shorter man yelped when he felt the hard length of Jared's erection against his bare ass “what the hell” he squeaked as he tried to wriggle free.

 

Jared growled and pressed his cock deeper in between Jensen's cheeks “fuck...” he muttered “baby, if you don't want this then that's the wrong way to go about it” and he ground into the perfect plump ass in front of him.

 

The tall man slicked a finger with spit and dipped it between Jensen's cheeks “hmmm, so tight” he mumbled as he slicked the tight ring with his saliva and chuckled low when he felt Jensen twitch and push his ass back ever so slightly.

 

Jensen's breath hitched when he felt that slick finger tease his entrance and he cursed himself for getting hard, Jared's touches and caresses were getting to him and he wished the man would leave him indifferent but when Jared pressed the tip of his finger in he couldn't help but utter a groan of appreciation at the slight burn.

 

Jared smirked at the shorter man's reaction and he placed his mouth right beside Jensen's ear “last chance, baby” Jared whispered hotly “yes; I do whatever I want with you, no; I get back on my bike and you'll never see me again”.

 

There was a heavy pause for a moment as Jensen thought about the cops offer “yes” the word was soft but spoken with determination and a mere second after he found Jared's lips on his and an insistent tongue in his mouth.

 

“Spread your legs wider” Jared ordered but his voice had gone softer and his hands gentler as they pulled at Jensen's hips to get them into the desired position “good boy” and he traced the shell of Jensen's ear with his tongue, eliciting a shiver form the man.

 

Jensen tilted his head to the side and canted it up to beg Jared for another kiss, the man was an amazing kisser and he groaned when he felt Jared's tongue claim his once more and he jangled the cuffs because he wanted to bury his hands in those soft looking locks.

 

“hmmm, no” Jared teased “those are staying on for as long as I want them on you” and he licked Jensen's bottom lip “knew you swung my way” he growled “too fucking pretty” and he nipped and sucked at Jensen's mouth.

 

The shorter man felt tremors of desire wreck his body as Jared's finger slipped in deeper and deeper until the palm of Jared's hand was flush against his ass “too bad that we don't have anything” Jared said with disappointment evident in his voice “but I didn't exactly foresee who I would be pulling over this beautiful evening”.

 

Jensen muttered a word and Jared's eyes widened “what was that?” not really expecting Jensen to tell him that but the shorter man lifted his head so his mouth was next to Jared's ear “dash” he grunted “lube... condoms”.

 

The smirk that covered Jared's face made Jensen whimper with want, the deep dimples and those white teeth and he pushed his ass back against Jared's hand “you pussy-ing out now?” he questioned.

 

That seemed to pull Jared out of his musings and Jensen whined at the loss of the finger in his ass when Jared stepped back and leaned into the car, giving Jensen the time to admire the man's gorgeous ass and body.

 

Jared came back with a small tube of lube and a condom in his hand “did you expect to get pulled over by a .... Persistent cop this evening or was it just wishful thinking on your part?” Jared asked as he uncapped the tube and poured a small amount on his fingers.

 

“Ex” Jensen muttered “Ex liked outdoor.... oohhh” He groaned when he felt a finger slick with lube slide deep into him, shutting him up effectively.

 

Jared panted into Jensen's neck “ex, huh?” he questioned and licked the shorter man's neck “why ex?” and Jensen pushed his ass back on Jared's finger “he... oh, he ch... cheated on me” Jensen let out a deep growl when he felt a second finger enter him “said I wasn't, fuck yess... wasn't enough”.

 

The tall man growled in anger and caught Jensen's lips in a fierce kiss as he curled his fingers into the shorter man's prostate, pulling a keening sound from Jensen's throat “trust me, baby” he muttered into the kiss “you're enough, you're more than enough, you're fucking perfect”.

 

Jensen moaned and pushed his ass down on Jared's probing fingers, trying to get the digits to brush that spot inside him once more “perfect ass, perfect mouth.... smartass” and Jared chuckled “what more could a man want” Jensen clenched his ass around Jared’s finger and Jared growled “okay... maybe that”.

 

They chuckled and Jared slowly pulled his fingers out of Jensen's ass “gonna make you feel so good... have you work off that ticket” and he tore the condom packet open with his teeth, taking the slick rubber to his cock and rolling it down his ample length.

 

Once more he coated his fingers with lube and slipped them into the loosened entrance of Jensen's body “feel good?” Jared asked, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt the man when he slipped in.

 

Jensen nodded his head and rocked his ass back on Jared's fingers “you, I'm good” he growled “come on, just do it”.

 

Jared knew he couldn't refuse a request like that and he pulled his fingers free, wiping them on his pants and grasped his cock in his hand before placing it at the tight ring of muscle “you look so fucking good” Jared muttered when he slipped the head in “feel so tight”.

 

The shorter man keened low in his throat at the stretch and burn of his ass when Jared slowly slipped inside “easy, baby” Jared muttered as he grabbed Jensen's hips to steady the man “you're so good, so, so good” and he nipped at Jensen's shoulder.

 

When the tall man was completely in he took a moment so Jensen could get used to the size of his cock “I'm in” Jared whispered and he curled his fingers around Jensen's hips, feeling the bones beneath silky skin “you feel amazing”.

 

Jensen let out a breathless chuckle and pressed his ass “you're not that bad yourself” he joked and smiled at Jared's chuckle “smartass” Jared scolded warmly.

 

The cop firmed his grip on Jensen's hips “hold on to the car” Jared warned and he started to thrust into Jensen, a slow, hard and dirty rhythm that had Jensen's body and the car shaking with their force.

 

When the strength of Jared's thrusts became too much for Jensen to take he sagged his entire body against the car for support “Jesus Christ” he muttered as Jared's cock slammed into his prostate “harder” he choked out and rested his head back on Jared's shoulder.

 

Jared slipped his hands around Jensen's waist and grabbed his cock in a firm grip “oh my...” Jensen breathed when Jared started a hard rhythm on his cock, jerking him while he was slamming into him from behind.

 

The little grunts and moans Jared was uttering beside his ear were driving Jensen closer and closer to the edge, the feel of Jared's hand around his cock and his other splayed across his stomach, fingers trembling with need and lust as he slid his cock in and out of Jensen's ass.

 

Both of them were grunting and crying out in pleasure as their release came closer and closer, both men muttering each other’s names and licking and biting at any skin they could reach “wanna feel you come” Jared growled “wanna feel you come apart on your car.... make you remember me, what we did this night”.

 

Jensen's body was shaking with Jared's thrusts, his ass was throbbing from taking the pounding slams of Jared's cock through the tight ring and his skin was reddened where Jared's nails had scratched him, Jensen had the feeling that he was going to remember this night for a long time, whether he came on his car or not.

 

Jared's rhythm faltered and the tall man uttered a curse from between clenched teeth “come on, baby” Jared ordered while the hand on Jensen's cock sped up “come for me, let it all go”.

 

The keening from the shorter man turned desperate and needy when the hand on his dick and the cock up his ass pushed him to the edge and then shoved him over it with a loud cry.

 

Jensen shook and shuddered while he came all across the shiny black side of his truck, staining the side of his car with his own release.

 

The cop felt the ring of muscle twitch around his cock and felt the warm wetness of Jensen's release coat his hand “fucking hell” he bit out and he pulled out of Jensen.

 

Jensen wanted to protest because Jared hadn’t come yet but then he heart the slap of a condom being removed, Jared growled and cursed and came all over Jensen's ass, painting the pale flesh with his seed.

 

The warm stickiness shot against his skin and Jensen let out an indignant squeak at the sensation, the come dripping down his ass through the crease of his cheeks and down his thighs.

 

Jared chuckled at the sound Jensen made and used the head of his cock to smear his release across those pale cheeks “you look so good all marked up like that” Jared muttered and he milked the last bit of come from his cock before he tucked it back in his pants.

 

The night’s air was cool on his exposed ass and Jensen really wanted to cover himself up but his hands were still cuffed to the car.

 

Jared chuckled and placed the keys on the roof of the car, right next to Jensen's hand “thanks, Jensen” Jared said and placed a soft peck on Jensen's cheek “it was a pleasure meeting you” and he grinned against the sweaty skin of Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen stood there in stupefied amazement as he heard Jared walk back to his car and put on his helmet “hey” he protested, but the tall man started up the engine of the bike and straddled the machine, with a nonchalant waive of his hand he kicked the bike into gear and drove off.

 

“Asshole!” Jensen called after him and a few more choice words left his lips before he struggled to get his fingers around the keys to the cuffs “fucking piece of shit, good for nothing...” Jensen muttered as he clumsily tried to get the cuffs off.

 

It was harder than one would think due to the position of his hands and he just prayed he wouldn't drop the keys because standing there, in the middle of nowhere with his bare ass, painted in a strangers come, wasn't really how he wanted to be found.

 

He sighed a breath of relief when the cuffs slipped open and he rubbed the sore skin of his wrists for a few moments before pulling out of his musings and pulled his pants up around his waist, scrunching his nose as the material of his boxers clung to his come soaked skin “fucking ..... Arrgg!” he cried out in angry frustration.

 

He picked up his shirt and papers that Jared had thrown on the ground, in the back of his mind he wondered where the lube was but Jared had probably discarded it after use so he forgot about it and got into his truck, wincing when the wetness in his boxers was pressed into his skin “should sue the motherfucker” he muttered as he started the car.

 

He looked over his shoulder to see if there was any oncoming traffic but he should have known there wasn't since Jared just got though fucking him and all that time there hadn't been another car on the road.

 

He drove to Chris' place and sat outside the house for fifteen minutes, just thinking about what just had happened, normally he wasn't the type of guy to just fuck a stranger but Jared seemed to have some kind of power over him that just threw him.

 

He pulled himself together and got out of the car “fuck, I need a clean pair of underwear” he grumbled when he felt the stickiness on his ass once more.

 

Jensen locked the car and walked over to the front door and rang the bell, a short man with longish brown hair opened the door “Jensen” the man said “it's about fucking time” and he pulled Jensen into a hug.

 

“Hey Chris” Jensen replied with a big smile “sorry about being late, I got... pulled over” he said as his smile faded lightly “some asshole cop wanting to show his authority” and Jensen stepped into the house.

 

They moved to the living room where Mike and Steve were waiting “hey man” Mike said as he got up to pull Jensen into a hug and Steve did the same after Mike pulled away “good to see you” Steve said as he slapped Jensen on the shoulders.

 

A beer was offered and Jensen took a few greedy swigs before putting it down on the table “you won't believe the night I've had” he said and he sat down on one of the chair surrounding the poker table.

 

“So, tell us all about it” Chris said as he sat down and started shuffling the cards “because you better have a good fucking reason to be late for this” and he dealt each man a hand.

 

Jensen took another swig “I got pulled over by a cop, he cuffed me to my car and then fucked me until I couldn't breathe”.

 

Choking was heard and a few drops of beer flew across the table when the three men sputtered and gasped “you what now?” Mike asked as he carefully placed his beer on the table.

 

Jensen smirked at their reactions “I was speeding so this cop pulled me over” he explained “he asked for my papers and then made me get out of the car, he used his cuffs to fasten me to the top-bar and then he proceeded to fuck the living hell outta me.... consensual, I have to add”.

 

The three men looked at him as if he'd lost all his marbles and Jensen picked at the label on his bottle “you let some gross cop fuck you?” Steve asked and shook his head “dude, I know Tommy fucked with your head but you're worth more than some ‘little, fat, doughnut-eating, beer-belly, disgusting’ cop”.

 

Jensen chuckled and took another swig “I agree” he said and Mike gave him a confused glare “that's why I let myself get fucked by a ‘six foot five, ripped as hell, fucking gorgeous’ cop” and he snorted “with a dick that would even give Mike's unhinging jaw a run for its money”.

 

Mike spluttered some more “so the reason you're late is because you got fucked up the ass by some hung stud?” Chris asked and then smiled “way to go, Jenny” and he slapped the blushing man on the shoulder “it's about damn time you stop mopin' around because of that sorry bastard Welling”.

 

Steve came back to the table after grabbing another round of beers “this deserves a toast” he joked and teasingly pinched Jensen's arm “to Jenny and his hung cop” they raised their bottles and took a swig.

 

They played a game and Chris got out the snacks “dig in boys” he said as he put away the cards “let's get ready for the movie” and he got up to move the beers and snacks to the coffee table in front of the two large sofa's.

 

Jensen, Mike and Steve helped him “so that buddy of yours is coming over?” Steve asked and Jensen lifted his head “you got someone coming over?” he asked as he sank down into the couch and sipped his bear “who?”

 

Chris chuckled “curious bastard” he said “you'll see, just a buddy from work, man” and Jensen chuckled “I didn't know accountants had buddies at work, thought you were the only remotely sane one”.

 

The long haired man chuckled and sank down onto the other sofa next to Steve “I am man, this bastard is crazy as fuck, but he's a blast to be around”.

 

The bell rang and Chris got up “speak of the devil” he said and he moved to open the door to the other man.

 

Jensen heard voices in the hall and Mike, Steve and he waited patiently for the new arrival to come into the room “hey guys” a man Jensen had never seen walked into the room and shook all their hands “good to meet you, I'm Chad” and Jensen shook his head “Jensen” he said after Steve and Mike had introduced himself.

 

“I was supposed to be here sooner but I brought a friend and this asshole had to change because he came home late from work” Chad said as he took the beer Steve offered him and he sat down on the far end of the sofa Jensen was on.

 

Chris walked into the room followed by another man “That and I needed a shower” a familiar deep voice said “I stank like hell, hard...” and the man chuckled “hard day at work”.

 

Jensen's jaw dropped as he saw the man behind Chris, he stood tall and his floppy hair fell into his face, the man smiled as he brushed the locks out of his eyes “so it's my fault”.

 

Jared walked over to Steve and Mike and shook their hands “Jared Padalecki, nice to meet you” he said and exchanged some pleasantries with them before he moved over to where Jensen was sitting.

 

The shorter man looked into the cop’s eyes but the smile on Jared's face didn't waiver “Jared Padalecki” he said and held out his hand “pleasure” and the smile turned hot and teasing.

 

Jensen swallowed and shook Jared's hand “Jensen Ackles” he replied and hastily pulled his hand back when he felt the spark of heat along his spine “it’s uhm ... n… nice to meet you” he stammered, his jaw dropping further when Jared sat down right next to him.

 

Chris popped a DVD into the system and sat in between Steve and Mike “ok” he said “I picked and we're watching .....” he flipped the cover of the DVD to read the title “Saw three” he said and placed the cover back on the table before he reached for his beer.

 

“Chad” Chris said “turn off the light, would ya” and Chad snorted “who the hell do you think I am bitch, you're fucking slave” he joked “you get off your fat ass and turn off the light”.

 

Jared got off the sofa and walked over to the light switch “I'll do it, you bunch of pussies” he said and flicked the switch, immersing the room in black before the image on the TV lit the room a little.

 

The tall man walked back over to the couch and he used the cover of darkness and the fact that the other men were distracted by the TV to sit closer to Jensen, their sides and legs pressing together sending hot sparks through Jensen's body.

 

Jensen tried to ignore the tall man next to him and he focused on the gory movie, knowing that if he'd look at Jared he wouldn't be able to look away because the man looked amazing in his tight jeans and shirt, muscles bulging and soft skin peeking out underneath.

 

As the movie proceeded Jared scooted closer and closer to Jensen making it harder for the other man to focus on the movie.

 

About half an hour in Jensen nearly jumped as Jared did the yawn and stretch, making sure his arm came to rest on the back of the couch and practically around Jensen's shoulder, Jensen stiffened but relaxed when Jared just kept his arm on the couch and tried nothing else.

 

After a few minutes he felt the soft caress of Jared's fingers stroking along the sensitive skin of the back of his neck, caressing and teasing the hair in the nape of his neck, thumb slipping behind his ear to stroke the soft skin there and Jensen's breath hitched.

 

It seemed that what happened out on that road wasn't a onetime experience, Jensen's body still reacted strongly to Jared while he thought that after the way Jared had treated him that he could at least fake disinterest in the tall man but he had no such luck.

 

Jensen tried to ignore the sensations coursing through his veins, the fact that his skin was burning where Jared touched him even when they were separated by clothes.

 

The tall man kept stroking his skin and kept finding new spots that made Jensen shiver, from the corner of his eyes he could see a smug smile on Jared's face but the feel of Jared's fingers on his skin kept him from calling the man out on it.

 

After a few more minutes Jensen felt Jared shift and a hand found his way up his leg, resting high on Jensen's thigh near his quickly swelling cock.

 

Jensen wanted to turn towards Jared and ask the man what the fuck did he think he was doing but before he had the chance he felt wet heat along the shell of his ear and he involuntarily closed his eyes as his breath hitched.

 

Soft lips and a hot tongue continued to play with Jensen's ear and he forgot where he was when he felt Jared cupping him through his jeans “oohhh” Jensen sighed softly as Jared applied a steady pressure to his groin.

 

Jared's hand was now massaging the back of Jensen's neck and he moaned softly, forgetting that he was in a room full of other people.

 

Neither of them noticed the movie being paused and four pair of wide eyes on them, Jensen couldn't think, couldn't move with Jared's hands and tongue on him and without thinking he lifted his hand and clasped the back of Jared's neck, fingers tangling in the soft locks as Jared slammed their mouths together.

 

Jared's thumb was underneath Jensen's jaw, tipping the shorter man's head up into the kiss while Jared's other hand was moving in slow circles in his lap “uhhn” Jensen moaned softly as Jared dipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen's hand tightened on Jared's neck and he buried his fingers further into the cop’s hair and answered the kiss with just as much passion and want as Jared was putting into it.

 

The tall man growled and grabbed Jensen by his hips “fuck” he muttered and he proceeded to manhandle Jensen so the shorter man was straddling Jared's lap before he pressed their mouths back together and slipped his tongue back into the intoxicating heat of Jensen's mouth.

 

Jared's hands slipped down Jensen's back and he cupped the firm ass in his large palms while he licked and bit at Jensen mouth and the man's plush lips.

 

Both of the men startled and pulled back when a throat was cleared quite loudly and Jensen blushed and ducked his head when he realized what had happened and in front of who “your boy works fast, Chad” Chris noted dryly.

 

Chad eyes Jared with a surprised look on his face and rose an eyebrow to his friend “yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are to be honest” he confessed and smirked at Jared “wanna tell us something, Jay?” he asked his friend.

 

Jensen was eyeing his friends with a furious blush on his face but Jared's eyes were glued to Jensen, taking in the short man's face, the plush lips, rosy cheeks smattered with dozens of freckles and those amazing green eyes with black pupils, blown wide with lust.

 

His strong hands squeezed the firm cheeks of Jensen’s ass “we know each other through my work” Jared said mysteriously and he smirked at the man in his lap.

 

Chris frowned and placed his beer back on the table “and what kind of work do you do then?” he asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest to wait for Jared’s answer.

 

The tall men turned to Chris and smiled “I’m a cop” he said and Mike snorted “what you do, Jenny” he teased “rob a bank” and Chris chuckled “yeah, what you….. Oh my GOD!” he exclaimed when the proverbial light bulb was lit above his head “this is THE cop?!”

 

Jared frowned and turned to Chris “who, what” he said confused “what co….” And his wide eyes turned to Jensen as a sly smile covered his face “you told them” he accused the other man smugly “guess I made a lasting impression then”.

 

Chad was switching his eyes form Jensen to Jared to Chris “okay, someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on here?” he asked exasperated “I mean…. Confused person here, please help”.

 

Mike nodded his head “I’m with Chad I have no idea why it matters why Jared is a cop…. Besides the fact that cops seems to be the theme of the…. Oh my FUCKING god!” Mike explained when the clue finally hit him and then he smirked at Jensen “you sly bastard”.

 

Steve’s eyes widened when he finally got on the wagon and he looked from Jared to Jensen “fuck me runnin’” he drawled “hey big Jay” and he turned to Jared “just let the rest of your law buddies know that if they should ever pull me over…. Not to even fucking try what you did to Jen, deal”.

 

Jared laughed out loud and grasped on tighter to the man in his lap when he felt Jensen trying to move away from him “trust me…. I’m pretty sure my colleagues don’t make a habit out of that” and he turned his gaze to Jensen, looking intently into green eyes “nor do I for that matter”.

 

“Fucking tell me what the fuck is going on, right the fuck now!” Chad screamed, hating that he was out of the loop “Jared!” he demanded and he grabbed his friends arm “why are you dry-fucking some guy you haven’t even known for over an hour and a half?”

 

The tall man chuckled and slowly moved Jensen to side beside him “remember how I was late this evening?” he asked and watched as Chad nodded his head “it’s because I pulled someone over, a guy was speeding” Chad nodded since he’d already heard Jared’s excuse for being late”.

 

“What’s that got to do… oh, you pulled over Jensen?” he asked and Jared nodded “kind of” he said and Chad frowned “what the hell do you mean ‘kind of’ what the hell?”

 

Jared looked over at Jensen for a second “I felt…. Attracted to Jensen” Jared confessed “he was gorgeous and a fucking smart-ass to boot” and he chuckled “I kinda taught him a lesson, cuffed him to his car and …..” he raised his brow suggestively.

 

“Oh my fucking ….. Sweet Peter on a Popsicle stick” Chad cried out “you fucked him?!”

 

Jensen blushed beet red and hid his face in his hands "oh my god, can you people please shut the fuck up” he cried out exasperated “please stop talking about my sexlife”.

 

Chad shook his head “dude, you let yourself get tied to a car and fucked out in the open by some stranger in a cop uniform….. You have no freaking right to be shy anymore” he said and pointed at Jared “you” he threatened and then smiled “you should have just told me you were late because you were getting some ass….. I’d totally let you off the hook”.

 

Jared smirked and got up off the couch “come with me?” he asked as he held out his hand for Jensen to take, the other man stared at it for a moment, not sure what to do but he reached out and twined his fingers with Jared’s.

 

“Chad” Jared said without taking his eyes off Jensen “you can get a cab home right” and he didn’t wait for the blond to reply “thanks man, see you tomorrow” and he looked Jensen over once more “or not” he concluded before he drug Jensen to the door.

 

“By Jenny” Chris screamed while he was laughing his ass of “see ya later” and Mike piped in “I’ll buy you an inflatable doughnut… auw” Jensen heard Mike cry out in pain “dude” Mike hissed in the distance “if the guy’s proportionate…. Jenny’s gonna need it”.

 

Jensen groaned and wondered for the umpteenth time where the hell he found those idiots and why he was friends with them before the cool air hit his skin and he was drug over to a bike.

 

Jared grabbed the two helmets that rested on the seat and handed one to Jensen “ever been on the back of a bike before?” Jared asked and smirked when Jensen shook his head “get on, hold on tight, don’t let go… don’t move too much” he said and he pulled Jensen behind him on the bike.

 

 

“Where do you live” Jared asked as he started the bike and Jensen told him his address and how to get there.

 

The ride to Jensen’s place went by too fast for Jensen’s liking, he was enjoying holding on to Jared like that, and his arms wrapped around Jared’s trim waist, hands resting on cut muscles and hard planes.

 

“We’re here” Jared said as an indication that Jensen could get off the bike, he did and he took off the helmet, taking a moment to try to get some shape back into his hair and he stretched to ease the ache in his muscles.

 

He hadn’t noticed Jared watching him until he felt warm hands slip under his shirt to palm his stomach then slipped his hands around Jensen’s waist to pull the shorter man closer to him “fuck, nearly came in my pants when I saw you sitting on that damn sofa” Jared muttered.

 

Jensen sighed and raised his arms wrapping them around Jared’s neck and allowing his head to tip back so Jared could lick and suck at his pulse point “how the … how did you even know… or was it a coincidence?” Jensen stammered.

 

Jared chuckled and grabbed Jensen’s ass while he pulled him closer “I didn’t know in advance… not for sure anyways, but you muttered something about going to Chris for a night of poker and when Chad told me he was going to a guys night with a colleague called Chris” he paused for a moment and smiled wickedly “it was too much of a coincidence and I just had to know”.

 

Lips found lips again when Jared kissed Jensen, licked and teased his way back into Jensen’s mouth “and it was the best decision ever” Jared commented “because no matter how hot sex against a car is” and he looked over Jensen’s body “I really can’t wait to get you naked in a bed so I can explore every goddamn inch of you”.

 

Jared drug Jensen to the front door of Jensen’s modest home and searched the shorter man’s pockets for the keys, taking the time to fondle Jensen and leave another hickey on the pale flesh of Jensen’s neck.

 

They struggled with the lock and Jared sighed in relief when the lock finally gave and he pushed Jensen into the house “I think I’ll forego the tour and prefer it if you’d just point me straight to the bedroom” Jared teased as he picked Jensen up, wrapping the older man’s legs around his waist.

 

A part of Jensen hated that, being carried like a little child, but the other part of him loved the feel of Jared’s body so close to his, the feel of those muscles and that hard cock and he clasped his hands around Jared’s impressive biceps “up the stairs, second door to the right” he muttered.

 

Jared moved through the house with ease, even though he had about another one-eighty to carry it seemed like it didn’t even register with the tall man as he climbed the stairs and pushed the door to Jensen’s room wide open.

 

Jensen let out a squeal when he was thrown onto the bed and Jared chuckled low in his throat before he covered the shorter man’s body with his “I’m gonna enjoy this” he muttered and caught Jensen’s mouth in another furious kiss.

 

Within no time Jared had taken off Jensen’s shoes, socks, pants and shirt and a smile crept up his face “going commando, baby” he teased and Jensen blushed scarlet red “my boxers were kind of gross after….” But he figured it would be best to stop talking.

 

Large hands slipped around his waist and cupped his ass “Jesus fuck” Jared growled when he felt the remnants of his own release still on Jensen’s soft skin.

 

The tall man got up and disappeared into the bathroom, after a few moments Jared re-emerged with a washcloth and he manhandled Jensen onto his stomach to clean the soft flesh of Jensen’s cheeks “there we go” and he placed small kisses on the swell of Jensen’s ass “all clean”.

 

Jared turned Jensen over again and discarded the cloth next to the bed “that’s so fucking hot” he muttered “knowing you sat there, for hours wearing my mark… feeling, remembering what I did to you”.

 

Jared covered Jensen’s body with his own and he kissed the shorter man until he felt his limbs trembling and he soothed the tremors from Jensen’s skin with soft caressed and touches while he licked and nibbled at the older man’s neck.

 

The only sound in the room was their panting and grunting, the occasional squeak for Jensen when Jared touched him somewhere unexpected.

 

Jensen kept one of his hands in Jared’s locks at all time, the feel of the silky strands wrapped around his fingers gave him a warm feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, after spending the entire evening fantasizing about fisting his hand in Jared’s hair he didn’t want to let go now he finally had the chance.

 

He used his other hand to squeeze Jared’s ass and caress every inch of tanned skin he could reach “fell so good, Jared” he muttered and arched his back so he was pressed closer to Jared’s warm body “I want it, please, I want it”.

 

Jared growled and shoved his hands down to Jensen’s ass, grinding his clothed groin into Jensen’s naked one “I’m gettin’ there, baby” he promised “I’m gettin’ there” and he pulled back so he could take off his shirt.

 

When he lowered his body again he moaned at the feel of Jensen’s smooth skin pressed against his own and he grabbed Jensen’s legs, wrapping the strong thighs around his waist “you’re so gorgeous” he muttered into soft skin and he rutted them together.

 

Jensen yanked Jared’s head towards him and claimed Jared’s lips for a bruising kiss, not showing any mercy he licked and sucked at Jared’s mouth while his fist tightened in the younger man’s locks “come on” Jensen muttered “come on, fuck me”.

 

Jared laughed and got up to take of his pants and boxers, he reached into the bedside table, where else would it be, and fished out a tube of lube and a condom “oh, I’m gonna” Jared promised and he pushed Jensen’s legs wider “gonna fuck you so good, baby, make you see stars”.

 

The tall man didn’t waste any time and he covered two fingers with the lube before slipping them between Jensen’s thighs, he felt around and moaned when he touched the ridge of the still slightly lose and puffy pucker “fuck, you’re still slick and open” Jared growled when he slipped his two fingers in “still loose from our fuck earlier”.

 

Jared pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheets “scoot up” he instructed and smiled predatory when Jensen crawled further up the bed “turn around” and Jensen hesitated for a moment “turn.around” Jared demanded.

 

Jensen did as he was told, he wanted to feel Jared inside him so badly and he mewled when he felt a pillow being shoved under his hips to lift his ass in the air “hmmm, such a pretty, pretty ass” Jared praised the older man before he straddled Jensen’s thighs from behind.

 

Jared ripped the condom from the packet and rolled it down his length, smoothing his hands down the shaft of his cock to make sure the rubber was on properly before he lubed his cock a little more.

 

Jensen’s hands were fisted in the sheets and his bubble-butt was up-turned towards Jared, the hole slick and red with lube and use and Jared couldn’t resist dipping his fingers in one last time before he spread the cheeks and pressed his cock against the ring of muscle.

 

“Wait” Jensen begged when he felt the hard tip of Jared’s cock near his hole “I wanna see you, I wanna be on my back” he pleaded.

 

He wanted to feel the heavy weight of Jared’s body on his chest and in between his thighs, he wanted to look into those hazel eyes and tangle his fingers in those soft curls, what he wanted was to be able to wrap his legs around Jared’s waist and stare into his eyes while they had sex, he wanted to have the idea that this was more than just a fuck for Jared.

 

Jensen never did a one night stand before and even though Jared fucked him before, it was still in the same night, Jensen never went home or took home men that he didn’t know and he’d only ever had sex with guys who he was in a relationship with.

 

That’s why this was so out of character for him, taking home a guy he hardly knew and letting him fuck him, so he wanted that little bit of intimacy, that small part of Jared that let him know that this meant something to Jared too, something more than just getting off together.

 

But the tall man just chuckled and pressed the head of his cock into Jensen’s willing body “this isn’t about seeing, this is about feeling” Jared muttered but he didn’t understand that for Jensen, being able to see him meant feeling to Jensen.

 

Jared grasped Jensen’s hips tightly and slammed into the tight hole, groaning with lust when his balls slapped against Jensen’s thighs “come on, baby” he muttered and positioned Jensen’s ass a bit higher “tilt that ass for me”.

 

Jensen shoved his ass back on Jared’s hard cock and moaned when the head grazed his prostate “hmm, harder” Jensen begged as he tried to find a better hold on the sheets, wishing it could be Jared that he could grip tight but he had to make do.

 

The position of his hips and the fact that his cock was pressing into the pillow had Jensen coming sooner than he had anticipated and he shot his load into the pillow “damn, baby” Jared muttered as he sank his teeth into Jensen’s shoulder “wanted you to wait for me”.

 

Jared sped up the motion of his hips, his cock pistoning in and out of Jensen’s used hole and his balls slapping against velvet thighs, the fact that he was straddling Jensen’s hips made the fit even tighter and after a few more harsh thrusts he pressed in as deep as he could and filled the condom with his come, wishing it could have been Jensen’s amazing ass that he was filling up.

 

Jared took a few moments to get his breathing under control, then he placed his fingers around the edge of the condom and pulled his softening cock out of the tight grip of Jensen’s ass “that was so fucking good, babe” Jared muttered as he tied off the used rubber.

 

Jensen’s breath was heaving and his ass was sore but he hadn’t felt this good in a long time, not this wanted and he turned around onto his back to smile at Jared “hmmm, I know” he sighed “fuck…. I’m gonna be sore for a week”.

 

The cop chuckled and stepped off the bed to search for his boxers “good” he commented “want you to remember me” and he pulled his boxers on before he went in search of the rest of his clothes.

 

Jensen frowned and sat up in bed “hey” he tried to get Jared’s attention “what are you doing?” he asked the younger man as he watched Jared pull his jeans on and slip the shirt over his head “come back to bed”.

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head while he sat down on the edge of the bed “now why would I need to do that?” he asked as he pulled on his shoes and tied the laces “I’m good, but even I can’t have sex that soon after” and he chuckled as if it was a great joke.

 

“No” Jensen said “but you could come back to bed and get some sleep…. I’ll make you pancakes in the morning” and he smiled at the younger man “I make the best pancakes you’ll ever eat” and he ran his hand up Jared’s muscular arm.

 

Jared pulled his arm away and stood up from the bed looking at Jensen “I don’t do that” he said and Jensen frowned “don’t do what” and he reached out for Jared again.

 

The cop lifted his brow and smirked “this was fun Jensen, but I gotta go” and he moved towards the hallway.

 

Jensen shot out of bed and wrapped the sheet around his waist, holding the edges close to his chest so he was covered as he hastened down the stairs to catch Jared before he left.

 

The younger man was already out the door and stood next to his bike on the driveway “don’t go” Jensen pleaded as he stood next to Jared, his bare feet getting cold from the stones of the driveway “you don’t have to go yet, I don’t mind” and he gave the cop his brightest smile.

 

Jared reached out and cupped Jensen’s jaw “but I do” he said and he pulled back before Jensen could reach out and grab the back of his neck.

 

The older man smiled insecurely “can I have your number?” he asked “or maybe I could give you mine, you already know where I live” and he tried to keep the smile on his face “please?”

 

Jared straddled his bike and put his helmet on before he started the engine “I don’t do dates, and I don’t do relationships….. I do one night stands” he said “it was just convenient that I met you twice this night, thanks for the great time, Jensen” he waved to the older man “have a nice life”.

 

The cop pulled away and maneuvered the bike to the street, he didn’t look back once before he kicked the bike into gear and sped off in the darkness.

 

Jensen watched as the taillight from Jared’s bike disappeared into the darkness and he felt a strange coldness settle in his chest, he pulled the sheets closer around his body and tiptoes through the wet grass back to the house.

 

His eyes kept gazing in the distance, hoping Jared changed his mind and came back for him but the road stayed dark and time ticked by and before he knew it he’d spend half an hour waiting in the chilly night air for a man he knew would never come back.

 

He closed the door behind him and padded back up the stairs to his bedroom, taking in the rumpled bed and the pillow forgotten in the middle of the bed he felt a pang of hurt in his chest at the easy way Jared had just left him.

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor, the discarded condom lying on the plush carpet and Jensen felt sick to his stomach that he‘d let himself get used like that.


	2. pt 2: Accounting For Taste

  
Author's notes: Part 2: Jensen and Jared meet again but this time the ending is a little different  


* * *

The precinct was eerily quiet as it had been for the past week and Jared was about to go stir crazy, there were enough car and bikes on the street so Jared was on desk duty, waiting in the main hall for a case to stumble in and god did he need one.

 

“Hey man” Jared looked up and smiled at his partner David “this shit is drying me up the wall” and Jared chuckled “me too man, me too” he replied and kicked out another chair for his friend.

 

They sat there and chatted for a while until the clock struck six and Jared knew he could go home “about fucking time” he muttered and he hurried to his locker to get his stuff “later” he called to David as he rushed out to his bike.

 

Jared quickly made his way home and threw his bag on the couch and headed towards the shower groaning with satisfaction when the balmy water hit his skin.

 

The soft towel he had laid on the sink wrapped around his waist and he walked back into his bedroom.

 

Jared stopped when his eyes were drawn to his dressed and looked at the two items that were displayed on top, a used bottle of lube and a worn shirt, both belonging to the green-eyed man he fucked a couple of weeks back.

 

He cursed, that was the night everything got fucked up for him, he couldn't stop thinking about the man, Jensen, and his soft lips and silky skin and that perfect tight ass and Jared felt himself grow hard “no” he scolded his dick “not when thinking of him” and he pulled on a pair of fresh boxers and sweats.

 

Jared moved to the kitchen and popped a TV dinner in the microwave and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

 

The last couple of weeks had been hell for Jared, he went to club after club but whenever he got attention from other men all he could think about was that they weren't Jensen, they weren't as soft and eager at the green-eyed man and it frustrated Jared to an end that he couldn't seem to get over the shorter man.

 

His microwave beeped and he stood up to grab his food and a knife and fork before he sat back down and turned on the TV to an old rerun of Friends.

 

When he was done with his food he washed his knife and fork and threw the carton of the food away startled when he heard a knock on the door.

 

Chad's smiling face looking back at him as he opened the door and Jared grinned “hey, man” he said “what brings you here” and Chad smirked “the free beer” he joked “move so I can get in, asshole” and Jared stepped back to allow Chad to enter his place.

 

Jared went over to the fridge and pulled out a beer for Chad “here” he said as he handed the bottle to his friend “wanna tell me why you're here” and he raised his brow to the blond haired man.

 

Chad snorted and leaned back against the chair “dude, you've been a fucking downer for the past couple of weeks, what the fuck is going on?” he asked as he eyed Jared “I mean, I don't think you even once picked up a twink to fuck in all the times we went clubbing... what's up with that?”.

 

“Nothing” Jared lied “I just don't feel like fucking nameless twinks anymore, you know” and he took a swig of his beer “I'm getting to old for that shit”.

 

Chad snorted again and looked at him as if he were insane “who in the crap's name are you and what have you done to my whorish friend?” he joked as he punched Jared on the shoulder “what the hell dude... you've been this way ever since we left...” and blue eu=yes widened.

 

Jared cursed to himself as he saw the light of understanding click on in Chad's brain “don't tell me....Chris' friend, the dude with the ass and the eyes” and he gawked at Jared “don't tell me that Jared Padalecki, the biggest man-whore in the city.... likes a guy?”.

 

The taller man chuckled “very accurate description of the man, Chad” he teased “with the eyes and the ass.... last I checked most humans were equipped with those”.

 

The blond reacted with a huff “you fucking well know who I mean, man” he grunted “the green eyes and the gay-centerfold-bubble-butt ass” and he grabbed his bottle again “so you got hooked by a pair of peepers and an ass” he chuckled “if people only knew that was the way to take you down”.

 

Jared shook his head “I'm no.... whatever it is you think I am with him” he protested “he's just a good fuck.... shit, he's good” and his mind trailed off as flashes of ivory skin smattered with caramel flecks danced in front of his eyes.

 

The memory of that silky smooth skin under his hands, the miles and miles of soft skin, the memory of the little whimpers and moans Jensen had uttered while he was kissing his every inch and then the harsh cries and needy screams when he was slamming into the shorter man.

 

“Dude, dude!” Chad's voice broke him from his little fantasy so he blinked and shook his head to clear it “what?” he asked and Chad scrunched his nose “dude, no full-on sex dreams when I'm in the same room.... that's not very beneficial to our friendship”.

 

“So, what can you tell me about Jensen?” Jared asked as he looked at Chad “anything at all” and a sly smirk covered Chad's face “lucky for you, after you left I interrogated Steve and Chris about their friend”.

 

The blond took a sip from his beer and crossed his legs, ankle over knee “Jensen Ackles, 31, parents deceased, green eyes, brown hair, extreme amount of freckles and as far as Chris, Steve and Mike know, single”.

 

Chad took a sip and continued “He's an accountant at Leyman's and Fredricks on Huntley, been working there for five years, since two years he has his own office on the 17th floor” and Jared's jaw dropped at the amount Chad told him “dude, did you have a PI investigate him or something?” and Chad laughed “no, dude” he replied “just his friends”.

 

“Now hush” Chad scolded “so I can continue” and he took a deep breath “his address is 23rd and Oakley, number 33 where he lives by himself, no pets except for a fish tank” he chuckled “he goes to the gym every Saturday morning and goes running every Monday and Wednesday night, his assistant is called Sally and she loves forget-me-not's”.

 

Jared chuckled “very thorough” but he was silenced by Chad's look “He hasn't had a boyfriend in about a year, hasn't dated either and they were very surprised that Jensen went with you because according to them Jensen's never had a one nighter before or has gone into bed with a man he only knew for a couple of hours” and Jared knew that was true “his favorite color is red, he likes Italian food and his mother's home cooking and apparently... you are just his type, tall dark and handsome”.

 

Chad stopped and took a breath and a sip of his beer “now, wanna tell me what you're thinking about?” he asked and Jared smirked “Sophia” he replied.

 

The look on Chad's face was hilarious at the mention of his friend.... with benefits “why the hell are you thinking about her?” he asked “and don't even think about putting the moves on her, get your own sure thing”.

 

Jared smiled at Chad over his bottle “that's exactly what I plan on doing” he said “I'm gonna make Jensen my.... sure thing, no dating shit, no relationship crap and feelings of any sort, just good old-fashioned hard fucking without strings attached”.

 

Chad grunted and finished his beer “didn't you hear me” he asked “I told you the guy only dates, as in serious and exclusive”.

 

The smirk on Jared's face unnerved Chad a bit “fuck him already, remember” he said “twice, I might add, the first time when he only knew me like ten minutes or something” and Chad’s eyes widened “he's the guy you fucked up against his car?” and Jared nodded smiling “that he is”.

 

“Dude” Chad exclaimed “you told me you did a guy, you never told me it was Chris' best friend.... fuck” and he chuckled “just be sure to keep my name out of it, ok” he said “the last thing I want is 5 ft 10 of pissed off Oklahoma after my ass”.

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head “don't worry, I have a plan” and Chad groaned “oh lord, save us from the days when you have 'plans” and he buried his face in his hands.

 

 

********

 

 

Jensen groaned and stretched his arms above his head “Hey Sally?” he called out to his assistant “did you put away the Benton file?”

 

A short chubby woman peaked her head into the office “Yes, Dear” she said and he smiled fondly at her “could I bother you for it?” he asked and gave her an apologetic look.

 

Sally chuckled and shook her head “sure you can, dear” and she disappeared back around the corner, Jensen looked at the sheer amount of paper splayed in front of him and sighed “thank god we only have half an hour to go before we can go home”.

 

“Amen to that, honey” Sally giggled as she walked back into his office “here's the file, dear... can I get you another cup of coffee?” she asked and he nodded gratefully “what would I do without you?” he asked and she chuckled “get fired because you'd fall asleep at your desk” she teased.

 

Jensen laughed and leaned back in his chair, Sally was more of a mother figure for him then she was just an assistant, she had been with him for his entire run at Leyman's and Fredricks and he wouldn't know what he would do to stay sane if the chubby woman didn't work with him every day.

 

Sally came back and pressed a steaming mug of hot coffee into his hands “here you go, dear” she said “drink up” and she sat down on the edge of his desk “anything else you need?” and she smiled at him

 

He chuckled at her and patted her pantyhose-covered knee “no, thanks Sally” he said “I'll finish this up and then I'll go home” he replied.

 

“You should get yourself a boyfriend, honey” Sally said “you always go home to that empty house.... I worry about you, you know” and she petted his cheek “a nice boy like you should have a sweet boyfriend to share it all with”.

 

Jensen chuckled at her use of 'boy' “well, unfortunately sweet boys don't grow on trees, Sally” he said “it takes a little more to find one than just standing in the street and waiting for one to tap you on the shoulder and tell you 'hey, I'm your Mr. Right' you know” and she giggled “I have a real nice neph...”.

 

Jensen hurriedly cut her off “no” he chuckled “no setting me up with family members or other people, I can find a guy by myself, ok” and she frowned “well then, get to it”.

 

Sally got off his desk and walked towards the door “you're not getting any younger, you know” and he scolded her lovingly “shoo” he teased “you witch.... I'm still as young as I was ten year ago” and she left his office with a chuckle.

 

When the clock showed 17:00 Jensen uttered a sigh of blissful relief and slowly got out of his chair “oh my lord” he groaned as he stretched his limbs like a lazy cat “I really need a new chair” and then he called out to Sally “remind me to get a new chair”.

 

There was a girlish chuckle from around the corner “sure, dear” she called out “like you're gonna take the time and buy a new chair” and Jensen muttered to himself as he packed his briefcase “I should fire you” he said as he past Sally.

 

The older woman just smiled smugly “like you're ever gonna find an assistant who does it as good as me” and he smirked “no, but I might just find me a hot guy willing to compensate for the lack of office skills”.

 

She gasped teasingly “oh, you naughty boy.... go home and take a cold shower” he laughed as he walked to the elevator “yes ma'am” and he mock-saluted her “see you tomorrow Sally” he said as he stepped into the elevator car.

 

“Hey, Jensen” He was greeted by Frank, the night guard “hey, Frank” he replied with a smile “have a good shift, ok” and the guard smiled and nodded before he buzzed Jensen out of the building.

 

When he got to the place where he parked his car his eyes widened “oh, that just fucking figures” he exclaimed as he saw the yellow block around the tire of his car, he walked over to it and kicked it a few times to see if it was real “fucking... goddamn.. aargg” he screamed as he kicked the device again “someone's out to fucking get me” he muttered to himself.

 

Jensen startled when there was a chuckle behind him and he turned quickly on his heels, his eyes narrowing to angry slits when he saw the man leaning casually against the side of the building “you!” he pointed accusingly at Jared “what the fuck are you doing here”.

 

His eyes moved from Jared to the lock on his car and he growled “this is harassment” he said “I parked in a perfect spot, there was no need to put that thing on... take it off, right now”.

 

Jared's hazel eyes were slitted with mirth as he took in the older man's agitated stance “no Mr. Ackles” he teased “that's no way to talk to a law enforcement officer” and he strode towards the shorter man “I'm gonna have to ask you to show a little respect for the law”.

 

Jensen snorted “first, you're not wearing your uniform and that indicates that you are off duty” he said “second, I don’t have to respect the man that's harassing me!”

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Jensen asked as he backed away from the tall man “I thought you only did one night stands... as far as I know, I already got my night” and he backed up further when Jared advanced on him.

 

“Hmm, little smart ass, aren't we” Jared teased and sent the shorter man a devious grin “I felt that since we had such a good time the other night I'd see if you were in for a little more fun”.

 

Jensen shook his head and backed away further, resulting in him hitting his car with his back “no” Jensen said determinedly “that was one time... you said you weren't in for more and I'm not interested in a one night stand every once in a while”.

 

Jared smirked and in two large steps he had Jensen pressed up against the side of his car “hmm, this brings back memories, doesn't it” and he moved in to nuzzle the side of Jensen's face “you still smell so fucking good” he growled.

 

Jensen fought to keep the surge of want under control and he turned his head away from Jared “I told you, cop.... I'm not interested” and he placed his hands on Jared's chest to push the other man away.

 

The tall man didn't budge one millimeter and Jared just grinned before he took in a deep breath of Jensen's scent “been thinking about you” he murmured “couldn't get that hot little body out of my mind”.

 

The feelings of lust that Jared's proximity elicited made him angry with himself, this mad had treated him like crap and now he was about to give in to the taller man again, the hell with that.

 

“No” Jensen aid and he forcefully pushed Jared away, since the other man hadn't expected it this time he went easily and Jensen slipped away from the car “you can go fuck yourself for all I care” he said and he hailed a cab “you're not getting anything for me”.

 

Jared stood with a stupefied look n his face as Jensen got into the cab and ordered the driver to go “well I'll be damned” Jared muttered to himself “the.... he said no?”.

 

His eyes traveled to the yellow clamp on the car's tire and he huffed “he even left his own damn car behind..... shit” and he moved to his bike to call a buddy of his to take off the clamp since it defeated its purpose no Jensen was gone.

 

Jared reached for his cell phone and dialed Chad's number “the little bitch turned me down”.

 

Chad burst into laughter at the sound of his friends perplexed voice “he did, huh?” he asked “good for him and Jared fumed “yeah, but not good for me” he exclaimed “why the hell did he say no, we had a fucking good time the other night and now he says no?, what's up with that”.

 

The blond chuckled and Jared felt the urge to throw his phone to the sidewalk “it's not funny Chad” he said “I can't even fucking get off anymore unless I think about him..... I just need to fuck him a couple of weeks and get him out of my system, then everything can go back to normal”.

 

“It's good for you” Chad stated “you need to be put down a peg” and Jared huffed “no, for real dude” Chad exclaimed : you're to fucking cocky for your own good, someone needs to show you that you can't get everything you want.... that sometimes you have to let things go”.

 

Jared growled and looked in the direction the cab had left “fuck that” he exclaimed “he's not getting rid of me that easily”.

 

He hung up on his friend and grabbed his helmet from the seat of the bike “gonna fucking show him” he muttered as he shoved the helmet onto his head and straddled his bike.

 

Jared typed in Jensen's address into the nav system and followed the instructions to get to the elusive man's house, when he got there he could see Jensen moving around in the living room, a phone plastered to the shorter man's ear and annoyed look on his face.

 

He waited patiently until Jensen had finished his conversation before he slowly walked over to the front door of the small but nice looking house and he rang the bell.

 

After a few moments the door opened and a startled look crossed the older man's face that quickly turned into full-out anger “what the fuck are you doing here” Jensen demanded “you're fucking stalking me, and I'm gonna call the cops now”.

 

Jensen moved back into the house and tried to slam the door in Jared's face, but a large foot stopped the door from closing and Jared stepped into the house “Officer Padalecki, sir, how may I be of service” Jared said sarcastically.

 

The shorter man snorted and reached for the phone that was lying on the couch end table “screw you, asshole” he retorted “the fact that you're PD won't get you out of this, it's illegal to stalk people, even if you're a cop”.

 

Jared grabbed the phone from Jensen's hand and pulled out the batteries “just.... hear me out for a sec, ok?” he asked and backed Jensen up against the wall “just... I need to tell, ask you something”.

 

Jensen froze the second he felt Jared's hard body press into his “wha...” he croaked so he cleared his throat “what do you want?” he asked and he looked into Jared's hazel eyes, the pupil enlarged with lust.

 

“I.... fuck, I really can't get you out of my damn head” Jared confessed “ever since that night you're all I can think about, all I want” and he leaned in to brush his nose against the soft skin behind Jensen's ear “and I know you want me too”.

 

Jensen's breath was getting harsher and faster as Jared leaned in and set his senses on fire “maybe” he agreed “but I'm still not interested in being one of your many boy toys”.

 

The tall man chuckled and shook his head “boy toy” and he pressed a soft kiss behind the shorter man's ear “what if you'd be the only one?” Jared asked and licked the shell of Jensen's ear “what if we'd make it exclusive?”

 

Large hands slipped down to Jensen's ass and pulled the older man flush against the tall and hard body of Jared “We'd only fuck each other, no more random twinks for me and you'd have regular sex.... you can't tell me you don't miss sex”.

 

Jensen shivered at the breathy words and his hands came to rest on Jared's strong shoulders “I...” his brain screamed at him to say no, his body was pleading for yes and his heart was undecided.

 

He thought about the night he'd shared with Jared, the way the cop's hard body had felt on top of his, the way the tall man had touched, kissed and licked him still vivid memories in his mind.

 

Jensen hadn't had sex in almost a year, not counting Jared and he'd missed it, the fact that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the feeling of Jared inside of him proved that and he had to admit that he really wouldn't mind feeling like that on a regular basis.

 

“Us, exclusively?” Jensen asked “no club twinks or whatever.... just you and me?” and Jared nodded “but” Jared said “it's just sex, we're not a couple, we don't date, we don't talk about our feelings and we can call it off anytime we want, no repercussions or trying to get back with the other.... just for sex”.

 

Jensen considered that for a moment but he already knew what he was going to say, there was no doubt in his mind and he did what he had wanted to do ever since Jared fucking him in his bed, he slipped his hands around Jared's neck and tangled his fingers in the soft strands of Jared's hair “ok” he whispered.

 

Jared had to strain to hear what Jensen was saying but when he heard what the older man said a large smile covered his face and then turned into a needy growl “fuck, thank god” he muttered and clashed their mouths together.

 

Soft lips moved together and Jensen opened his mouth with a needy groan when he felt Jared's hot tongue lick at the seam of his lips, his hands fisted in the tall man's hair and yanked him closer.

 

Jared chuckled deeply when he felt Jensen's needy grip on him pulling him closer “easy” he muttered against soft skin “we have time” and he slipped his tongue back into Jensen's mouth, reveling in the hot wetness and the taste that he hadn't been able to get out of his head for the past few weeks.

 

Jensen's hands slipped to the front and down Jared's chest “off” he muttered against Jared's lips as he fumbled with the buttons on Jared's shirt “want it off” and a button ripped with Jensen's eagerness to get the offending garment off Jared's body.

 

The cop chuckled and moved his lips to Jensen's ear, licking and sucking on the lobe while he breathed heavily and his hands slipped down the back of Jensen's pants “Jesus” Jared growled “your ass was made for my hands, baby” and he bit down on the tendons in Jensen's neck “fucking made for me”.

 

Jensen shoved the shirt down Jared's arms and threw the hated piece of fabric on the floor “baby, you turn me on so bad” Jared growled and pushed Jensen's suit jacket down his arms to join Jared's own shirt “and you're wearing too many clothes” he teased as he opened the first two buttons of Jensen's shirt and then pushed it up and over his head.

 

The shorter man let out a whimper when their naked chests connected and Jensen felt the heat radiate from Jared's skin onto his own “I want it all gone” Jared muttered and dropped his hands to Jensen's slacks “don't wanna see anything but miles of naked, perfect skin”.

 

As Jared sucked kisses into the side of Jensen's neck his hands worked feverishly to get the slacks down those curved legs “kick 'em off” Jared ordered as he tapped Jensen's feet and the accountant toed off his shoes and socks.

 

Jensen kicked his shoes out of the way and when Jared came back the tall man had taken off his socks and shoes and dumped his jeans on the growing pile of clothing “gonna fuck you right here” Jared growled “right here up against this wall” and he shoved Jensen's boxers down his legs, leaving the man completely naked.

 

A shocked gasp left Jensen's lips when Jared sank to his knees and swallowed his erection down in one go “oh, holy fuck!” he cried out as the velvet heat of Jared's mouth closed around his cock.

 

Jensen's hands found the back of Jared's head and guided the man up and down his cock “Jesus, you're good at that” he muttered as he edged Jared on by softly pulling his hair and his breath hitched when hazel eyes looked up at him, Jared's mouth stretched around his cock and that tongue doing wonderful things to his dick.

 

Jared's s fingers were digging into Jensen's thighs, stroking and teasing the soft skin while Jared sucked hungrily on Jensen's cock, soft sounds of licking and sucking the only thing audible in the room besides Jensen's soft whimpers and pleading moans.

 

Jared pulled his mouth from Jensen's cock with a soft plopping sound and he used his hands to lift the shaft so he could lick at Jensen's balls "fuck, babe... taste so good, been wanting to do this for weeks” and he suckled at the sensitive skin.

 

Tremors ran through Jensen's thighs at the sensation Jared pulled out of him with his wet mouth and gentle hands “please” Jensen pleaded while he tried to pull Jared back up “please, want you in me when I come”.

 

Jared got to his feet and cupped Jensen's cock “yeah?” he questioned and chuckled at the wanton look on Jensen's face “wanna feel those pretty lips around my cock first, then I'll think about letting you come”.

 

Jensen licked his lips and slowly sank down Jared’s body “want me to suck your cock, huh?” he teased as he trailed wet kisses down Jared’s chest “fuck, so hot” the tall man muttered as he took in the sight before him “so good, baby”.

 

Soft kisses were placed on Jared’s abdomen, the veins trailed with a hot tongue and hungry hands stroking and caressing soft skin “you’re so hard” Jensen growled “hmmm, love that I can make you this hard” and Jared’s breath hitched as Jensen gazed up at him, eyes dark and narrowed with lust as a hot pink tongue lapped at the head of his dick.

 

Jared grabbed his own cock and slid it over the hotness of Jensen’s tongue “Jesus, that mouth” he grunted as he slapped his dick on the flat surface of Jensen’s tongue “open that mouth for me, baby” he ordered gruffly and watched with dark eyes as plush lips parted and moved forward to take the head of his dick into the velvet wetness of Jensen’s mouth.

 

“God, you’re gonna be the death of me” Jared choked out “look at those pretty lips stretched wide around my dick….. fuck” and he fisted Jensen’s short hair in his hands “take it deep, baby” and he watched as inch by inch Jensen sucked Jared’s cock deep into his mouth.

 

The second Jared’s dick hit the back or Jensen’s throat Jared could feel a velvet vice clamp around his cock as Jensen made swallowing movements “yeah, that’s it, get me nice and wet” and he stroked his thumb along Jensen’s cheek.

 

Jensen’s hands tightened their grip on Jared’s hips and he sank down further taking all of Jared into his mouth, and there was a lot of Jared to take in.

 

He had missed this, not just the getting off part but the being touched by someone other than himself or a friendly touch of a family member, the feeling of being wanted of wanting for yourself the warm glow of being this close to another person.

 

That was the reason he’d told Jared yes, he’d been practically living like a monk the past year and it had taken its toll on him, the smell, feel and taste of Jared drove him insane and he groaned around the girth in his mouth.

 

“Hmmm, you’re real good at that, baby” Jared praised him “so nice and wet around me…. But I wanna be somewhere else” and he smirked down at the shorter man “wanna be in that tight ass of yours” and he cupped the back of Jensen’s neck to pull the other man back to his feet.

 

When Jensen got to his feet Jared turned him around and slammed him back against the wall “hands above your head and spread your legs” he teased and he fumbled around in the pocket of his discarded jeans for a packet of lube and a pre-slicked condom “what can I say, I was a boy scout” he joked when he saw Jensen’s questioning look.

 

Jared slicked up three fingers of his right hand before placing the half-empty packet on the small table next to them “hmm, sweet ass” Jared muttered as he pressed his slick fingers against Jensen’s pink hole “relax for me” he said and slowly pressed one finger in, keeping it slow and steady until it was all the way in.

 

Jensen’s breath quickened and he canted his hips back to give Jared easier access mewling when Jared’s finger hit the right spot in him “it should be illegal” Jared muttered “fucking illegal that you were deprived from sex so long…. God, baby” he breathed against Jensen’s neck “look at you, you were made for sex”.

 

At this moment Jensen really didn’t hear Jared anymore as the younger man had added the second finger, all he could hear was the rumbling cadence of Jared’s voice and the touches on his rapidly heating body.

 

“Fucking hell, Jared, I’m ready” Jensen exclaimed impatiently when he felt that Jared was now just prolonging the fingering, and though it was amazingly pleasant, he didn’t really want to com e with fingers up his ass.

 

Jared chuckled spun Jensen around, he used his teeth to rip the condom package open and though it should have been the cheesiest thing Jensen had ever seen it made him hotter than anything before.

 

Jensen took the condom from the offered fingers and he lowered his hands to slip it on Jared’s dick “Christ” Jared cursed when he felt dexterous fingers jerking his cock as Jensen made sure the condom was on properly.

 

When the shorter man made to turn around he was stopped by Jared’s hands “no” Jared protested “like this” and as if Jensen was as light as a feather Jared placed his hands under Jensen’s ass and lifted him up.

 

Jensen could do nothing but wrap his legs around Jared’s waist and his arms around the taller man’s neck as he was lifted clean off the floor “Jesus Christ” Jensen commented as he saw the muscles in Jared’s arms bulge with strain “you’re fucking strong”.

 

Jared chuckled and used his upper body strength to pin Jensen against the wall “I ate my veggies when I was a kid” he teased and holding Jensen up with one hand and his torso he used the other to position the tip of his cock against Jensen’s slick entrance “hold on” Jared warned with a smirk on his face.

 

The next thing Jensen knew was the exquisite feel of a mix between pain and raw pleasure when Jared slid into him, the shaft of Jared’s cock stretching the ring of muscle as hands gripped bruises into freckled hips.

 

“Oh, fucking…uhn” Jared had his face buried in Jensen’s neck, sucking and licking at the sweaty skin, lapping up the taste that was purely Jensen and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this much pleasure, even the last time he was with the green-eyed man.

 

For some reason everything seemed twice as good, the feeling of Jensen’s sweat damp body against his, Jensen’s hands fisted needily in his hair and the soft moans and sharp cries spilling past plush lips as he drove into the tight heat of Jensen’s ass, over and over again.

 

Maybe it was because this time he knew for certain that there would be a next time, that this time he didn’t have to hurry to do it all, to touch every inch of Jensen’s body because the parts he skipped tonight he could make up for another night.

 

Jensen’s body trembled in his arms and Jensen’s leaking cock was pressed tightly in between their bodies, leaking a steady amount of pre-come against Jared’s abdomen.

 

Jared wasn’t pulling out completely, just harshly twitched his hips, each time slamming into that one spot that made green eyes widen and those plump lips part with moans “Come on” Jensen begged “Jared…. Uhn, please” and he caught Jared’s mouth in a fierce kiss.

 

Jensen could feel the heat started to pool in his belly, his cock twitching in between their bodies, the friction of both their stomachs bringing him off like nothing else “harder” Jensen grunted as he tightened his legs around Jared’s waist.

 

He was still awed by Jared’s strength, the fact that the young man just held him up against the wall while he gave him the best fuck of his life and he murmured his appreciation into Jared’s sweaty skin.

 

When the pressure in his balls was becoming too much he turned his head to Jared “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come….. “ he cried out “kiss me” he demanded and without hesitation Jared slammed their mouths together and licked Jensen’s mouth open while the other man spurted his come in between their bellies.

 

“Oh, my fucking…” Jensen cried out as his dick twitched out the last drops of come and his hands tightened in Jared’s hair as he sucked on the younger man’s tongue “fuck, you feel good” he muttered into Jared’s mouth.

 

Jared growled against Jensen’s open mouth and sucked the older man’s tongue back into his mouth, his hands pulling Jensen’s cheeks apart while he kept thrusting in and out of the velvet heat of Jensen’s ass.

 

Jared could feel his balls starting to draw up and the tingle of release low in his stomach while he looked at the blissed out gaze on Jensen’s face “Say my name” Jared begged as he pushed his nose into the soft hairs of Jensen’s sideburns “say my name”.

 

The older man mewled at the overstimulation of his ass and cock “Jared, Jared… Jay” he whispered into the tall man’s ear and with a loud shout Jared shot his release into the condom and licked his name off Jensen’s lips “again” he demanded and he sucked on Jensen’s bottom lips at the shorter man mumbled his name over and over again.

 

Jared’s hips slowed down and he pressed up tightly against Jensen “fuck” he breathed as he very slowly lowered Jensen back to the floor.

 

“Oh!” Jensen exclaimed when his feet touched the ground but his knees gave way due to the recent orgasm and Jared caught him against his own body “hey… where you going?” he teased and nuzzled the side of Jensen’s face.

 

The shorter man chuckled and held on to Jared when he still felt the tremble in his knees “my legs aren’t working” he said and laughed softly “I think you literally fucked me boneless” and Jared’s eyes shimmered with mirth “good, mission accomplished”.

 

They stood there for a long moment, just getting their breathing back under control and Jensen sighed in relief as he felt the strength in his knees return and he slowly let go of Jared, once again able to stand on his own.

 

Jared pulled Jensen with him and guided him to the bedroom “bed” he ordered and threw the older man onto the mattress “sleep” and he crawled in behind Jensen.

 

Jensen’s eyes widened “what happened to just fucking?” he asked and Jared manhandled him so Jensen’s back was against Jared’s chest and the tall man wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist “it’s just more practical, you know” Jared explained “because I’d wanna fuck you in the morning and going home only to come back here just seems a little unnecessary”.

 

There was a low chuckle from Jensen and he pulled the blankets up “you better not snore” he joked and Jared smiled against Jensen’s sleepy warm skin “I haven’t spent the night with another person in over two years… so you’re gonna have to let me know whether I snore or not” he confessed.

 

Jensen was surprised at the warm feeling flushing through his body at that confession “you haven’t huh?” and he chuckled softly when he felt Jared yawn against the back of his neck “nope” Jared replied sleepily “so just poke me in the ribs a couple of times if I become too loud”.

 

The silence that came after those words was the most comforting silence Jensen has had in a long time and for once the silence in the house wasn’t lonely but it was at ease, comfortable and warm, just like the warm body pressed up tightly against his.

 

Slowly Jensen drifted off to sleep just like Jared, sinking back further into the tall man’s embrace as his mind grew heavy and his lids dropped, his breath evening out and he slept a dreamless sleep.

 

The next conscious moment Jensen had was that he wanted the utterly annoying blaring sound to go away and he swung his arm around only to connect with something solid, something that uttered a soft grunt and then snuggled up closer to him.

 

Events from the previous night came roaring back to Jensen and he remembered going to sleep with Jared, that explained the furnace pressed against his back but not the strange sound coming from downstairs “what the hell” he muttered sleepily.

 

Jared stirred and pulled Jensen back against his chest “what’s going on?” he asked, his voice rough with sleep and Jensen turned to face him.

 

He was momentarily awed by the sight of a sleep rumpled Jared lying next to him in his bed before he was brought back to reality by the continuing screech from down stairs “oh, fuck” Jared muttered and he scrambled out of bed “that’s my phone”.

 

Jensen listened at the tall man padded downstairs and then the sound of his voice as he spoke to the person on the other end of the line and after a few moments he could hear Jared run back up the stairs.

 

“There’s a large fire that’s taking up two houses in a suburb” Jared said as he pulled his jeans on and slipped his shirt over his head “they suspect it’s from the pyromaniac that has been terrorizing the neighborhood and they need every hand down there to interview people in the area”.

 

Jensen sat up straight and watched as Jared pulled on his socks and shoes “I’m really sorry” Jared said and Jensen didn’t think that Jared even realized that he was doing that, that he was treating Jensen as a partner instead of a casual fuck, that Jared felt the need to apologize and explain himself.

 

“It’s ok” Jensen said “I understand that you have to go” Jared moved over to the bed when he was done getting dressed and he crawled over to Jensen “I really wished I could stay, sleep and then fuck your brains out in the shower” he said and made Jensen blush.

 

It was silent for a moment before Jared leaned in and softly kissed Jensen’s lips “I gotta go…. But I’ll be back” and he climbed back off the bed “try to get some sleep”.

 

Jensen watched Jared walk to the bedroom door “wait” he said a small sense of panic lacing his voice and waited for Jared to turn around “be careful” he said and Jared smiled widely “always” with that he walked through the door and moments later Jensen heard the bike start up and drive down the street.

 

After that it was impossible for Jensen to go back to sleep so he went downstairs and turned on a season of Bones, a show he had gotten addicted to rather fast.

 

Hours flew by and Jensen saw the dark turn into dawn and the dawn turn to sunshine as he sat there and watched his show, he had checked the news a couple of times and the reports of the fires were grim.

 

So far there were 3 deaths total, an elderly couple that had been surprised by the fire and a four year old child that had been sleeping in the attic, presumably the couple’s grandchild, the only light in the darkness was that there hadn’t been any firemen or policemen that had been hurt and that comforted him.

 

Morning turned into afternoon while Jensen waited and waited for a word from Jared, at the moment he wasn’t even picky any longer, a text would have been ok and when his phone finally rang he ran over to it and pressed the button.

 

“Jared?” He breathed into the receiver “no, it’s Chris. who the hell is…..oohhh, cop boy” and Jensen could hear the grin in Chris’ voice “you shacking up with him?”.

 

Jensen snorted “don’t be an idiot…. We have casual sex” and he laughed as he heard Chris choke on the other end of the line “you, casual sex…. That’s funny” Chris said “now you wanna tell me why the hell you thought I was Jared?”

 

It was silent for a second and Jensen sighed, he knew he was never going to be able to keep this a secret from Chris “I…. Jared and I have a mutual agreement” he said “We’re not in a relationship, it’s just sex…. But exclusively with each other”.

 

Chris snorted on the other end “Jensen, I know you” he said “you don’t have sex with people you have no feelings for you…. Oh fuck” and silence fell “… you… do you have feelings for this guy, Jen?” Chris asked.

 

Jensen nodded and then realized Chris couldn’t see that through the phone “I think I do” he confessed “it’s just, when he touches me I feel sparks of electricity run down my spine and he’s so hot and he… there’s just something about him, ok”.

 

The longhaired man said nothing for a few beats but Jensen knew it was too good to last “Jen” he started and Jensen could hear the pity in his vote “No, Chris” Jensen interjected “I know what I’m doing ok,.. I know he’s not in love with me and maybe he’ll never feel anything except lust…. But I… I can’t not see him”.

 

Chris groaned and Jensen knew the man had his head buried in his hands right now “Jensen…. Just be careful, ok” he said “I don’t want to see you hurt because some asshole player used you and then discards you without regarding your feelings”.

 

Jensen smiled at his friends concern “I’m a grown man, Chris” he said “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I want this for as long as I can have it”.

 

They spent a little more time talking on the phone, Jensen asking Chris if he knows anything about these fires that have been happening all around the city.

 

All his friend can tell him is that it’s been going on for quite some time, it had started small with cars and sheds before the arsonist moved up to houses, flats and companies, the only thing tying the arsons together was that the people targeted were always part of a minority group, black, Asian…. Gay.

 

Jensen knew he shouldn’t worry about Jared but he couldn’t help it, knowing Jared was out there possibly in the vicinity of a racist and discriminate made his skin itch and he turned the TV back on for a progress report on the fire.

 

The police spokesman told the reporter that the death toll was still at three, no other people had been harmed, and the family in question was an african-american elderly couple with their half-white half-black grandson.

 

No one was arrested as of yet but the motives to the fires seemed hate and the arsonist was believed to be a Caucasian male age mid twenties to mid thirties who was targeting people who were different than him and that made him very dangerous.

 

The people were promised that the cops wouldn’t sleep until they had apprehended the perpetrator but as of yet they didn’t have any leads, they were going to kick up the number of cars, bikes and motorcycles on the street, flush the city with blue and hope the arsonist would be scared off by that.

 

Jensen spent the rest of the day at home, it was his day off so he used his time to do laundry, his sheets were in serious need of a good wash, and clean the rest of the house since he hadn’t done that in quite some time.

 

The only people that ever came over were Chris, Steve and Mike and he really didn’t need to clean his upstairs rooms for them but now Jared could be coming over on a regular basis he wanted the house to look nice, even though when Jared was there he doubted he’d see more than his own bedroom, or any other flat surface Jared could find.

 

Come to think of it, as he remembered last night he realized that Jared didn’t necessarily confine his sexual activities to flat surfaces, though a wall counted as flat, the side of a car surely didn’t.

 

It was strange how Jared had already wormed his way into Jensen’s life, even though the tall man said he wanted nothing more than just have sex, the fact Jared had stayed and wrapped his arms around Jensen as they slept indicated different and then the soft kiss Jared had given him when the cop left his house.

 

Jensen couldn’t get Jared out of his head no matter what he was doing, he thought about him when he was doing laundry, when he was vacuuming and when he was making himself a nice lunch.

 

Time went by and before Jensen even realized it was starting to grow dark out and Jared hadn’t called or anything, and he knew Jared said that this was just sex but Jensen couldn’t help but worry about the younger man, he just wanted to know Jared was safe and sound so that he himself could get some peace and quiet.

 

He made himself a simple dinner, grilled some chicken and made some beans and mashed potatoes that he ate in front of the TV while watching the news, eager to see if there were any updates on the fires from last night.

 

Jensen nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the loud rumble of a bike and he couldn’t hold himself back so he rushed to the front door and pulled it open.

 

Jared pas parking his bike in the driveway and pulled out the keys before he slung his leg over the saddle and stretched his arms over his head for a moment.

 

Green eyes watched as Jared reached up to pull the helmet from his head and he let out a small gasp, Jared’s face was completely covered in soot, as were his clothes and he looked tired and disheveled.

 

“Jesus” Jensen muttered and Jared’s head whipped around at the sound “hey” he said softly and Jensen could hear a strange sound of fatigue in Jared’s voice “it all looks worse then it” Jared said and he slowly walked over to Jensen, cautions steps.

 

“Are you hurt?” Jensen asked as he saw Jared’s careful gait “No” the tall man replied “I’m just dead tired” and he winched at his own words “which is better than just plain dead, I guess” and he let out a sarcastic snort.

 

Jensen ushered the younger man into his house and peeled Jared’s jacket from his shoulders, he said nothing as he slowly pushed Jared up the stairs and into the bedroom “take off your clothes” he instructed and was surprised as the normally stubborn cop did as he was told.

 

The shorter man moved into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower, repeatedly checking the temperature and he pulled his own clothes off as well “get in here” Jensen called out to Jared.

 

Jared slowly walked into the bathroom, he was completely naked and Jensen couldn’t help but take a second to appreciate the man’s amazing body “come on” he said and gently grabbed Jared’s arm “let’s get you cleaned up”.

 

The tall man allowed Jensen to usher him into the shower and Jensen reached to the tray to grab the washcloth and some soap “relax” Jensen said when Jared jumped slightly as Jensen started washing him, every inch, from his head to the tips of his toes.

 

It scared Jared to hell, being this close to another person but for some reason he didn’t mind it as much with Jensen as he would with other people.

 

Jared got kicked out of his home when he was sixteen, both his parents extremely religious and finding out that their pride and joy liked sucking cock wasn’t really what he wanted to hear.

 

After that Jared just found it easier to keep himself emotionally closed off from other people, hell he still didn’t know how Chad had worked his way inside, but Chad was a special kind of guy and the tenacious man wasn’t to be denied.

 

Jensen used completely different techniques, Jensen used soft murmured words and gentle touches as he washed the soot and sweat from Jared’s body.

 

Jensen took his time in washing Jared, keeping his movements calm and steady before he rinsed the cloth under the showerhead “let’s do your hair… it looks like a dead animal” and Jared couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

The tall man lowered his head and sighed when soft fingers massaged the shampoo into his hair “it was a kid” Jared choked as he stared down at the water swirling down the drain “one of the murdered people, was a little kid… how could someone hurt a kid”.

 

Jensen heard the hurt in Jared’s voice and before he knew it he had pulled the tall man into a tight hug, their wet and naked bodies pressed together, the water rinsing the soap from Jared’s hair and Jensen watched is sluice down Jared’s back as he softly petted the tall man’s head.

 

“Come on, you need some sleep” Jensen said and pushed Jared gently out of the shower but Jared sleepily shook his head “no, sex” he said “we’re not boyfriends, I’m only here for sex” but the tiredness in Jared’s voice was way to apparent for Jensen to ignore.

 

“How about we lie down for a moment and cool down from the hot shower and then you can do whatever you want to me, ok” and he continued to dry Jared off with a soft towel “I don’t want my bed getting wet”.

 

Jared allowed Jensen to pull him towards the bed and he lay down on the mattress under soft protests and muttered claims of not being boyfriends and that this didn’t mean anything.

 

Jensen knew he should feel hurt at Jared’s words, but when he looked at the younger man, wet and sleepy he just couldn’t help but feel anything but fondness for the man in his bed.

 

He pulled the sheets up to cover Jared and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweats for himself before he climbed in with Jared.

 

“I want you to get some sleep” He told the younger man “you’re too exhausted to be of any use right now, anyway” and he chuckled when the gigantic man wrapped himself all around him “don’t you think you’re off the hook, now” Jared muttered “I’m still fucking you silly”.

 

Jensen smiled against the soft skin of Jared’s chest “I’m sure you will, champ” he said and wrapped his arms around Jared’s back, caressing the soft skin “not tonight though, not tonight”.

 

It wasn’t long before Jensen felt the cadence in Jared’s breath change and he smiled softly “I’m gonna make you love me” he whispered to the sleeping man “you can spout about it not meaning anything all you want, but I’m gonna make you love me, even if it takes me a lifetime”.

 

Jensen felt the sleep pulling at his eyelids, he felt the heavy glow of slumber deep in his stomach but he didn’t want to go to sleep yet.

 

He wanted to stay awake and keep looking at Jared, the man looked soft and innocent for a change, his hair wet and his skin glowing pink as a result from Jensen scrubbing the soot from Jared’s body.

 

The silence in the house was something Jensen was starting to love more every time, the knowing that all he had to do to break the silence was wake Jared up….. to know that there would be another sound in this empty house besides his own breathing and he fell asleep contently in Jared’s arms on the rise and fall of the other man’s chest.


	3. Part three: Strong Arms Of The law

  
Author's notes: Ok, so I want you to know that I never would have written this if it wasn't for you guys. you were so awesome about this one and I just got pumped up from your enthusiasm and that's how a one shot PWP became a multi chapter story.

I hope you guys enjoy the last part of this story, wherein there is food, burnt pigs-in-blankets, paint and lesbians.  


* * *

“This is just an extension of our original agreement, you know” Jared's vice called from the living room “we're not dating its just sex..... food and sex”.

 

Jensen chuckled as he kept stirring in the pasta sauce “well I always thought the two were a good combination” he called back and added some more herbs to the sauce and stirred again “it smells good”.

 

The shorter man jumped slightly when Jared's voice murmured in his ear “what's cookin' good lookin'?” he joked as he peered over Jensen's shoulder to look into the pots and pans.

 

One was filled with water that was being brought to a boil, a skillet held ground beef and another pan held the red marinara sauce with Jensen's extra ingredients “what's that” and Jared reached for the cut up herbs on a little pallet.

 

Jensen shielded the countertop with his body so Jared couldn't reach “no touching!” he warned and checked the water “you told me you were crap in the kitchen so I don't want your wrong mojo ruining my food”.

 

The tall man slipped his arms around Jensen's waist and slipped them under the apron the man was wearing “I have to admit” Jared muttered in Jensen's ear “you look pretty hot in that apron..... even if there are little puppies on it”.

 

Jensen chuckled and took the pasta from the bag and slowly dumped them into the boiling water, adding a little salt for taste “we're not fucking around now, Jay.... the food'll burn” and Jared snorted “how can you burn pasta” and Jensen leaned his head back against Jared's shoulder “you'd find a way” he teased.

 

It had been like this for the past few weeks, ever since Jared had returned from that fire he'd been different, he stayed with Jensen most nights and granted that they did fuck like bunnies everynight, had forgone condoms and seriously.... if Jensen was a girl he'd be pregnant twenty times over by now since Jared had a kink for coming in his ass but there was more than just sex.

 

Jared actually stayed the nights and he had several jeans and shirts lying around Jensen's place but when Jensen offered him a drawer he'd laughed and said that it would be like they were together and they weren't.

 

It stung in the beginning but Jensen was sure that Jared cared about him even though he never said the words out loud, he talked to Jensen and told him how his days went, he let Jensen wash him when he had a rough day at work.

 

Those were Jensen's favorite moments and they had become quite the habit, Jared would come over to his place straight from work, he'd be in a foul mood and covered in soot and ash from one of the arsonists fires, that had become more severe since the last time but he'd let Jensen usher him into the shower and wash him down before they went to bed.

 

Those nights they never fucked, Jared would just curl up to Jensen and bury his face in the short man's neck, Jensen loved the feeling of Jared wrapped around him but he never confronted Jared with his behavior on those nights.

 

He was afraid that if he'd say something to Jared the younger man would retreat back into himself and stop coming to Jensen when he had a shitty day and Jensen never wanted Jared to stop doing that, he relished and treasured those moments.

 

They allowed him to think that this was more than casual fucking because even though Jared cared about him he never took Jensen anywhere public, they always stayed indoors and never invited friends over to hang out.

 

Jensen didn't know why Jared did that, he didn't know why Jared kept coming around for sex and showers and talking but refused to call it dating or anything more than casual sex.

 

He would take what he could get though, the feelings he had when he was with Jared was worth the small stabs of pain he got when Jared didn't come over some nights without even calling that he wasn't coming over.

 

Even if Jared called him to tell he wasn't going to be coming over Jensen still showered and waited for Jared half the night, hoping that the other man would change his mind and come see him.

 

Jared's hands were splayed on Jensen's bare stomach under his shirt and he caressed the lean muscles of the shorter man “my little kitchen princess” he teased and pressed a kiss in the crook of Jensen's neck.

 

The shorter man sighed satisfied as he kept stirring the sauce to make sure it didn't burn and Jensen was glad he had the foresight to set the table before he started cooking because there was no way he was pulling out of Jared's grip.

 

He scooped a bit of the sauce onto the wooden spoon he was stirring with and brought it to his mouth for a taste, he blew on the hot concoction and took a careful taste “hmm” he murmured “that's done”.

 

Jared's eyes narrowed and he leaned in to lick at the corner of Jensen's mouth “hmm, does taste good” he agreed and smirked “you had a bit of sauce in the corner of your mouth” and Jensen shook his head “sure I did”.

 

Hazel eyes glittered and Jared took the spoon from the pan and smeared the red sauce across Jensen's lips and hungry eyes watched as a pink tongue came out to lick the sauce away “my turn” Jared growled and once more covered Jensen's plush lips with the sauce before he leaned in and nibbled and sucked at Jensen's marinara covered lips.

 

Jared moaned at the mixture of the taste, the sauce combined with the sweetness of Jensen was driving him insane “fuck” he growled and dipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth for a quick taste “hmmm, they should bottle and sell that” Jared murmured “better than any sauce” and he chuckled at the blush on Jensen's face “shut up, you asshole”.

 

The taller man just chuckled and grabbed Jensen's chin to claim those perfect lips for another kiss, Jensen protested softly but that was just for show because he loved it when Jared just took what he wanted.

 

When he heard the telltale bubble of water he shot up and forced Jared to let go “grab me that drainer” he ordered Jared as he took the pot of pasta off the stove and poured to content into previous named drainer.

 

The pasta was just right and Jensen added a little olive oil so the pasta wouldn't stick together, then he added the meat to the sauce and gave it another good stir “let's eat” he said and he carried the sauce pan to the table and set it down on a coaster while Jared brought over the pot of pasta.

 

They sat down and Jensen poured them both a glass of wine claiming that you couldn't drink beer with pasta, though that just made Jared chuckle.

 

Jensen scooped a healthy amount of pasta on Jared's plate and covered it with a large scoop of the sauce “thanks dear” Jared joked before he stabbed his fork in the pasta and stuffed his mouth full, moaning and groaning as he tasted the food “this is amazing” he said with his mouth full making Jensen smile.

 

They finished the rest of their meal in silence, just enjoying the food and clearing the table when they were done.

 

“You get to wash... I'll dry” Jensen said since he really didn't want his hands in pasta sauce stained water and he tossed the brush to Jared “fine” Jared said laughing and he plugged the sink and poured in a huge amount of the detergent and turned on the hot and cold water at the same time.

 

When the sink was filled with soapy water Jared dumped the dishes and pans in the water so he could scrub them clean, Jensen was standing next to him with a tea towel to dry the dishes when Jared was done with them.

 

They worked quickly and efficiently until all the dishes and pans were done and Jensen placed them in the cupboards, startling when he felt something wet against his face and from the corner of his eye he could see white fluff on his cheek.

 

“Hey!” He scolded Jared when he realized it was foam from the sink and swatted at the fluffy stuff “you're such a kid” and he slapped Jared with the towel.

 

Jared laughed and trapped Jensen against the counter “germ-a-phobe” he teased gently as he smeared more soap on Jensen's cheek and Jensen stilled “you should be careful” Jensen said a slight tinge to his voice “you're getting scary close to boyfriend behavior”.

 

The silence could be cut with a knife and a strange look covered Jared's face, a look Jensen had never seen before and then Jared was leaning down and kissing Jensen, not fierce and hard like he normally did, no this kiss was slow, soft and gentle.

 

Jared's mouth was soft and pliant and he begged entrance to Jensen's mouth, when he got it he slowly slipped his tongue inside and explored every corner of the wet heat, licking and kissing until Jensen felt his legs tremble.

 

Jensen felt hands curl around his waist and the weight of Jared's body against his front pressed the small of his back against the countertop, he lifted his hands and buried them in Jared's hair as he mewled his appreciation into Jared's mouth, reveling in the soft sensations.

 

The cop lifted Jensen up and carried him to the couch as if he weighed nothing, Jared sat down and settled Jensen in his lap, a knee on either side of Jared's thighs “take off my shirt” Jared ordered softly and raised his arms.

 

Jensen pulled Jared's shirt up and over his head “yours now” Jared said when his shirt landed on the floor and Jensen pulled his own shirt off letting it join Jared's on the floor.

 

“Pants” Jared muttered “take off my pants” and he watched as Jensen crawled off his lap before he opened Jared's jeans and waited for Jared to lift his hips so he could tug the pants and boxers down Jared's strong legs.

 

“Yours too” Jared said “loose them.... and grab the lube” Jensen felt his blood come to a boil at the ordered and he hurriedly got out of his jeans and reached into the coffee table drawer to fish out the tube of lube he kept there.

 

“Kneel over my lap” and Jensen moved to straddle Jared “no” the other man said roughly “back towards me” and it took a bit of maneuvering but Jensen managed to straddle Jared's lean hips backwards.

 

Jared took the tube of lube from Jensen and placed it next to his leg before he reached out and spread the freckled cheeks with his hands “such a pretty ass” Jared muttered before he closed his lips over caramel colored flecks on the pale cheeks.

 

He loved the fact that Jensen had freckles everywhere including his ass, loved mapping them out with his tongue and mouth and make the shorter man keen with need if it took him to long for Jensen's liking.

 

Jensen wobbled on Jared “I can't... I can't keep balanced like this” he warned and he felt strong hands on his waist to keep him steady though that meant Jared had to let go of Jensen's ass “spread yourself for me”.

 

The order made Jensen's breath stop and he swallowed loudly before he reached back to spread his own cheeks for Jared, his fingers trembled and he waited tensely for what Jared had planned then let out a surprised yelp when he felt Jared's hot, slick tongue lap at his exposed hole.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Jensen cursed when that tongue slowly but surely worked its way past the muscle of his ass and his thighs twitched from the strain he was putting on them “fuck, you're gonna kill me like this” he muttered.

 

Jared ignored Jensen's words and just kept licking and sucking at the tight ring, loosening it for his fingers “let go of your ass and put your hands on the couch next to my shoulders” Jared growled and Jensen carefully moved himself in the wanted position.

 

Jensen was now arched back over Jared and his thighs were aching “Jared... I'm not...” but the words turned into a needy moan when two slicked fingers slipped into his ass and pressed against his prostate.

 

The taller man chuckled and pressed hot kisses on the curve of Jensen's ass “what were you saying?” he teased and moved his fingers in and out of Jensen “just let me know if you want me to stop”.

 

Jensen keened wantonly and moved his ass on Jared's fingers “enough, enough” he groaned “please just... please just fuck me” he begged and turned his head to look at Jared.

 

The younger man's eyes were wide and black with lusty just like Jensen's and Jared pulled his fingers out slowly knowing it was gonna be a little painful for Jensen but he wanted to feel that ass stretch around him just as much as Jensen wanted to be stretched.

 

“Place your feet on the floor next to mine” Jared said softly as he held Jensen's waist so the other man wouldn't topple over and Jensen slowly moved his feet to the floor “lean back... slowly” Jared instructed.

 

Jensen leaned back and felt Jared's hands supporting his weight so the descend was slow and easy “grab my cock and place it right” Jared told him and Jensen shivered at the rough sound of Jared's voice before he followed up on the order.

 

Jared's cock was slick and ready to go when Jensen placed it at the entrance to his body and slowly Jared allowed Jensen to sink down onto his hard shaft “Oh my god” Jensen murmured when he felt himself being filled up ever so slowly.

 

Both men groaned loudly when Jensen was finally flush in Jared's lap, his back resting against Jared's strong chest and it was a good thing Jared was so strong because Jensen had no hold whatsoever so he was leaning his full weight on Jared, sprawled out in the cop's lap.

 

Jared moved his hips experimentally and though he didn't have a lot of room to move it was just enough to create that perfect friction “fuck, Jen” he breathed as his arms came around Jensen's waist, one gripping the other man's cock and the other his hip to keep his steady.

 

Jensen's arms came up and moved back to loosely wrap around Jared's neck as their hips moved in a slow rhythm Jared's hand just as slow on Jensen's leaking dick and he whined for Jared to speed it up.

 

The younger man just chuckled and kept up the teasing pace of his movements “you want more, huh?” Jared teased “you want me to slam up into that perky ass of yours and jerk your cock nice and rough”.

 

Jensen nodded having lost all speech when Jared thumbed the slit of his cock “oh” he breathed out in surprise when Jared swiveled his hips and hit that hot spot deep inside Jensen “fuck, Jared, come on already!” he growled.

 

It was hard for Jensen to move in this position Jared had most of the control but the friction was enough to drive him out of his mind “please, please Jared” he begged “come, make me come” and he bucked his hips as quick as he could but Jared's grip was steady and tight.

 

“Get up and turn around” Jared ordered “I wanna see you” and Jensen hurriedly switched so he was now facing Jared and sank down onto Jared's leaking cock “hmmm, that's it” Jared praised him and he slammed their mouths together in a hard kiss.

 

Jensen loved how strong Jared was, loved the bulging muscles of the cop, the large biceps and pecs, the defined abs ad that tempting V shape of Jared's abdomen leading to his cock and he rocked himself against Jared's hard stomach, trapping his own erection between them.

 

Jared's hands came to rest on Jensen's ass to guide the other man faster on his cock, bucking his hips up to get deeper into that tight heat while murmuring nonsense in Jensen's ear.

 

The shorter man was licking and sucking on Jared's neck tasting every inch of skin that he could reach “Jared” he whined when Jared's cock slammed into his prostate “I'm gonna, hmm, Jared!” and before he knew it he was coming hot and sticky between their stomachs, coating their abs with thick creamy come.

 

“Yeah, babe” Jared growled when he felt the hot liquid hit his stomach “just like that Jen, fuck, just like that” and he kept pushing up into the older man's clenching ass, growling at the sensation of being gripped so tightly.

 

Jensen's eyes were half lidded as Jared kept slamming into him sending him on an overload of sensations and he rubbed his spent cock against the firm plane of Jared's stomach “gonna come, babe” Jared warned as he slowed down his thrusts and made them deeper “gonna come up that delicious ass of yours.

 

Jensen shivered, Jared had a huge kink about coming in Jensen's ass and he always told Jensen exactly what was going to happen and when if he was close, Jensen loved that, loved the dirty words coming from Jared's lips and loved it how utterly possessive Jared looked the second he came in Jensen.

 

Jared growled and gripped Jensen's thighs harder “ask for it” Jared growled and Jensen had to search his muggy brain for the right words “beg me” Jared groaned and licked at Jensen's lips.

 

“Please” Jensen breathed “please, I wanna feel it... wanna feel you come in me, fill me up and mark me.... please Jared, just.... oh god, please” and who was Jared to deny such a pretty plea “anything you want babe” he growled and with a couple of deep thrusts he cried out Jensen's name and shot his load in the tight ass around his cock while he kept pumping in and out.

 

Jensen gasped when he felt it, Jared always made him feel it and he closed his eyes when Jared's hands dug into his flesh “that's it” Jared muttered in his ear “you're mine” he growled possessively “you're mine and don't you ever fucking forget it”.

 

Both their breathing was heavy and they were covered in sweat “what...” Jensen yelped when Jared manhandled him face down onto the couch “what the hell are you doing” he asked but the younger man didn't answer.

 

Jared spread Jensen's cheeks with his hands and growled low in his throat “fucking perfect” he muttered as he looked at the ring of muscle red and loose with use, smears of cum on the inside of Jensen's cheeks and slowly dripping out of Jensen's hole “Jesus that gets me fucking hot”.

 

He nipped at Jensen's cheeks and licked and kissed his way up Jensen's spine, his shoulder blades, shoulders and the side of his neck, licking and kissing softly while he covered the smaller body with his own “taste good, babe”.

 

Jensen let out a breathy laugh and tried to turn his head but Jared refused the offer of a kiss and kept sucking on Jensen's neck “It's more” Jared muttered and Jensen's breath halted “you're right” Jared spoke softly “whatever it is we have..... It goes beyond just casual sex”.

 

A small smile appeared on Jensen's face “don't make this something it's not” Jared hurriedly warned “I'm not your boyfriend and we're not dating.... but it is more than just sex, more than simply getting off”.

 

He took a deep breath and turned Jensen around and settled in between creamy pale thighs “you're.... you make me feel, fuck I don't know what the fuck you make me feel, you just do” and he softly nipped at Jensen's bottom lip.

 

Jensen stayed silent, not daring to interrupt Jared's words because he never wanted to other man to stop saying them “I can't think about anyone but you, no one else can get me going like you, can calm me down like you.... but it's not love” he added.

 

To Jensen it didn't really matter what Jared said after that, Jared felt for him, it might not be love, yet, but Jared felt for him, Jared thought about him and wanted only him, he made Jared feel good and secure.

 

Jensen's hand cupped Jared's cheek and slowly crept back to grab the nape of Jared's neck “I know” he said “you're a hardass cop who doesn't do love” and he smiled “it's enough, it's enough that you're here, that you feel for me and that we can do this and talk and stuff and not be weird, it's enough” small smile “for now”.

 

Jared buried his face in the crook of Jensen's neck “I'm not in love with you” he muttered but Jensen couldn't seem to wipe the smile off is face “I'm not in love with you” Jared repeated and Jensen softly ran his fingers through Jared's hair “I know, Jay” and after a few moments both men fell into a deep sleep.

 

When Jensen woke up the next morning he had a stiff back and lines of the couch on his face but he wasn't cold, someone had placed a thick blanket over him and tucked him in making Jensen forgive Jared for not being there anymore because he realized he was once again all alone in the house.

 

He had a busy day today, he was off and he had promised Lilly and Fiona he'd help around in the Gay-Lesbian-Bi Center for the big fundraiser they were having next Sunday so he got up, showered and dressed before he hurried to star bucks and pick up some coffee and pastries.

 

“Jen” A cheery voice called out when he walked into the door and soon he was covered in 5 ft 3 of giggling blond “Hey Lil” Jensen said as he tried to keep the coffee level “mind if I put these down” and he turned to the table on the side of the room.

 

“Coffee, guys” Lil called out and numerous men and woman walked up to enjoy a nice cup of the black beverage.

 

“This looks great, Lil” Jensen said as he looked around the room, there were several sculptures and paintings hanging around that would be sold at the Fundraiser but a couple of the walls still needed to be coated in a fresh layer of paint.

 

Lil smiled and nodded her head “I know” she said “amazing, everyone worked so hard for this and I really think it's going to be a great evening”.

 

“So where's your better half?” Jensen asked and looked around for Carmen “I know she's gotta be around here somewhere” and as if on cue there was a curse from the kitchen “my lovely wife is trying to make pigs in blankets..... As you can hear and smell, she's not all that good in the kitchen”.

 

A tall woman with curling dark brown hair walked out of the kitchen and hugged Jensen “now you know that's not right” she said and grabbed Lil around the waist “I'm plenty good in the kitchen” and she winked at Jensen “it's just not cooking where my strengths lie”.

 

Lil smacked Carmen upside the head “damn, woman” Carmen scolded “it's not like Jensen doesn't know what we get up to”.

 

Jensen chuckled “Hey Car, good to see you again” and she smiled back brightly “mark my words” she said “by the end of this day you will taste the best pig's in blankets that have ever graced your tongue”.

 

“Sure babe” Lil placated the other woman “just don't burn down the freakin' building ok” and she poked Carmen in the side “wouldn't dare” the tall woman swore.

 

“So Jen” Carmen said and smiled at Jensen “any chance you'll be bringing that mystery guy of yours to the Fund Raiser?” Carmen’s brow rose in question and Jensen sighed “Jared's a bit of a .... Commitment phobe” he said “so no, I don't think he'll be coming”.

 

Carmen frowned “Jen, you deserve better than that” she said “I mean, I know he's hot and sexy and all that jazz” a soft sigh “but he only treats you nice when you're indoors hell he won't even take you somewhere outdoors”.

 

Jensen smirked devilishly “oh, sweetheart” he cooed “trust me when I say that he's taken me outdoors on a number of occasions” and he chuckled “at night, when dark... to places other people don't go”.

 

The small blond woman chuckled and punched Jensen's shoulder “outdoor sex.... way to go Jen” and she laughed as Jensen pulled her in a headlock “hey.... even my most kinky thing is more vanilla than you guys' most vanilla thing, k?”

 

Carmen shot Jensen a smug gaze “aww, poor Jenny” she teased “Jensen's jealous of out adventurous sex life, babe” and she wrapped her arm around Lil's shoulder.

 

“Car” Jensen said grinning “I'm a gay man and I have a hot-as-fuck guy with a nine inch cock.... trust me when I say that I have NOTHING to complain about”.

 

The two girls nearly choked and Carmen frowned “now that's just disgusting” she said “don't you know it's considered good manners not to talk about... the male sex-organ.... it's the stuff nightmares are made of” and she chuckled “we don't go round talking about our pussies and labia, now do we”.

 

Jensen looked disgusted and pushed Carmen playfully “now you're just trying to make me puke, don't you” he teased and she nodded enthusiastically which made Jensen laugh.

 

“Hey!” Lil exclaimed to get both their attention “how about we just keep ail the meat packed where it its now and don't mention it again.... ever” and she smacked them both on the arm” Carmen pulled her into a hug “sorry babe” she said “no more genitalia today” and she disappeared back into the kitchen.

 

“My lord” Lil sighed “sometimes I wonder what I see in her” and Jensen grinned lovingly “her big mouth and huge heart... that and she's way hot” he chuckled “for a woman”.

 

“Come on Gaylord” Lil joked “that wall is screaming for a coat of 'burnt sienna' let’s not let it wait any longer” and she showed Jensen the cans of paint, trays and brushes.

 

“I still don't understand why you don't use the ground floor for this damn event” Jensen said as he started applying the paint to the walls “those walls were already painted” but Lil shook her head “the view from here is better” she said “and the floor looks better, downstairs is that worn carpet, remember”.

 

Jensen groaned and nodded “yeah, I can totally see why you guys decided to paint these wall then” and he chuckled “that carpet looks like three hundred cats threw up and pissed on it..... And it smells even worse”.

 

Lil nodded her head as she helped Jensen paint the wall “we're hoping to raise enough money for a new hardwood floor in there and maybe some new computers and such” a spot of paint landed on her cheek and she wiped it off, only resulting in smearing the paint across her cheek and Jensen chuckled “we also want to redo the lounge room downstairs and get more comfortable chairs for group sessions and such, you know” she added.

 

He nodded his head and smiled “he loved how involved his two friends were with the gay and bi youth of the city and they were doing great work because every weekend and most week nights the center was filled with people with common interests.

 

Jensen didn't go often, once every month maybe and not because he wanted to meet people, not just to see his friends and see if they needed his help with something other than their accounting.

 

Lil and Carmen had set up the center five years back and Jensen had met them when they came to his office for help with their books.

 

The three of them had hit it off immediately and Jensen had used every free day from that day on to help with setting up the center until it was done.

 

An hour later their wall was done but it wasn't so apparent where most the paint had landed, Jensen and Lil were both covered in paint, flecks in their hair and on their cheeks and noses and numerous large streaks covered their clothing though that wasn't an accident.

 

At one point Lil had accidentally swiped Jensen's sleeve with her brush, he felt the need to retaliate and the rest was history “oh my god” Carmen exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen with a full tray of barely burnt pigs in blankets “what the hell happened to you guys”.

 

Both Lil and Jensen burst into laughter as they saw Carmen “we could ask the same thing” Jensen snorted.

 

Carmen was covered in flour and stray pieces of dough “it looks like a grenade went off in the kitchen” and Lil giggled “you're gonna have to spend hours in the shower just to get the dough out of your hair” she laughed.

 

The tall woman smirked and winked at her wife “good” she said and walked over to Lil and Jensen “you can help me” and she held the tray out for them “try” she threatened “or face my wrath”.

 

Jensen and Lil both chuckled but reached out to grab a treat “oh” Jensen said surprised as he chewed the small snack and swallowed “you know.... take away that burnt bit and they're pretty damn good”.

 

Carmen glowed with pride and scurried off to offer the other people in the center a treat off her tray “you liar” Lil said “they were horrible” and Jensen smiled softly “so tell me” he said casually “how many of those things would you eat if they would make Car smile like that every time you popped one in your mouth”.

 

Lil thought about that for a moment and smiled lovingly “you're right: she said “they're fantastic” and when Carmen passed them again they both fished another snack from the tray and chewed it up happily.

 

“I told you” Carmen said full of pride “next batch will be un-burnt and perfect.... wait and see” and she hurried back into the kitchen.

 

Jensen laughed at Lil and they went to paint the next wall “you know, Jen” Lil said as she dipped the brush in the paint “you really should get Jared to go with you.... I think he'd like it”.

 

The man frowned and shook his head “no. He won't come” he said “sometimes..... Sometimes I think he really feels something for me, you know” he sighed “but the next moment it's like he never acted that way”.

 

She looked at him in sympathy “like last night” he said “we, you know blushed “we had sex and he was so good to me but then I wake up this morning and he left without saying something, without leaving a note or anything”.

 

Lil sighed “Jensen, I know you really like this guy but if it's getting to the point where you're desperately in love with him and he just sees you as a fuck buddy, then I think you should stop seeing him”.

 

Jensen sighed “It's not like I'm pining over him when he's not there, I do like this arrangement me and Jared have” he hesitated “I just wish he felt for me what I feel for him, you know” and Lil nodded her head “I know baby” she said and touched his arm “and you have to do what you feel is right, just don't let him ruin your life because he can't see what a good thing he has with you”.

 

“I think he realizes just how good a thing he has with me” Jensen said frowning “sex with no obligations, nothing more than getting off and he can still do whatever he want”.

 

Lil chuckled softly “hmm, maybe he has it better than all of us.... he can't be dragged along to boring trips and annoying parents-in-law.... or in your case, Chris and Steve” Jensen laughed “funny” he said and smacked her on the butt.

 

“Hey” She exclaimed laughing “no touching the merchandise” and she swatted at him with her brush when he came after her making kissing sounds “come on, Lil” he teased “I'll make a straight gill outta you yet”.

 

“Oh please” She snorted “Like you could even get it up with a pussy in the same room” and she stroke the brush over his ass “there” she said “now your ass really is red-hot” she giggled as he frowned and touched the wet paint on his ass “that's nasty” he commented dryly.

 

Suddenly Lil sniffed the air “do you smell that?” she asked Jensen as she sniffed again “then a smile covered her face “Carmen!” she called out “your pigs are burning again”.

 

There was no smart-ass reply from the kitchen so Lil stepped around Jensen “excuse me, I have to make sure my wife learns how to tell time on an oven clock” and she moved to the kitchen.

 

Jensen was chuckling until he heard a scream from the kitchen “Lil!” he called out and ran to his friend, what he saw shocked him “oh my god”.

 

Carmen was lying on the floor with a nasty cut on her face, Lil was cradling her in her lap and the smoke they smelled didn't come room Carmen’s cooking but from downstairs “what the.... is she ok?” he asked as he eyed Carmen.

 

Lil was sobbing and lifted her teary eyes up at Jensen “I don't know.... Jensen why is there smoke coming from the ground floor?”

 

Jensen shook his head and stepped around Lil and Carmen “I don't know... stay here” he instructed and stepped through the door into the smoke, he covered his mouth with his sleeve and peered down the stairs.

 

He didn't see anything, just thick smoke and he carefully moved down the stairs “hello?” he called out just in case when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

 

The smoke was so thick he could hardly see and he coughed through his sleeve “anyone down here” and when he rounded the corner he staggered back “fuck!” he cried out and moved back, the stairs was in the middle of the large building and almost every hall he saw was lit up with fire.

 

Jensen ran back up the stairs “fire” he called out “the ground floor is going up in flames” and Carmen who had regained consciousness flicked the fire alarm, the entire building filling with the shrill sound of the alarm but the sprinkles stayed as dry as a cork.

 

“What the hell!” Jensen screamed over the alarm “why the hell aren't the sprinklers coming on?” and Carmen shook her head “I don't know, we had fire inspection two weeks ago, everything was fine then”.

 

In the mean time the entire kitchen had filled with the rest of the people who had been working in the center “we have to go to the fire escapes” Jensen called and everyone filled out of the kitchen and ran to the windows with the stairs.

 

“They won't go down” Matt called out as he yanked and jiggled the metal stairs “they're stuck or something because they won't get out”.

 

Jensen cursed and hoisted Carmen higher in his arms, conscious but still unsteady on her legs “are you sure?” he asked because this was a industrial building, that meant abnormally high stories and if the fire escape wasn't working then the only way down was the stairs.

 

He remembered that a couple of the halls that didn't lead straight to an exit door were not on fire when he'd been down and he knew that some of those halls lead to offices with large windows “ok, we're gonna have to go down”.

 

Everyone turned around to face Jensen “what” a woman said and shook her head “it's the only way out” he said “we can't jump it's too high.... we'll go down and into one of the offices, we can get out through one of the windows”.

 

Jensen took charge and moved back to the kitchen “ok, come on” he called over the alarm “cover your mouth and nose with a cloth or something” and he slowly made his way down the stairs while supporting Carmen.

 

The heat was overwhelming and the smoke was heavy and thick “hold hands” Jensen instructed “that way we know where we're going” and Jensen slowly but steady felt his way along the walls of the center “ok Carmen... “The three halls that go directly to the outside are blocked” he said “I have two halls where the fire is not so bad, left and right “your office and the small stockroom to the right and the bathroom and supply closet to the left”.

 

Carmen shook her head to clear it “the... the bathroom” she said “my office looks out over a quad but we'll be trapped in the center of the building... bathroom has the biggest window, but we'll have to break it since only the small one can be opened”.

 

“Will it take us outside?” He asked and she nodded “good” he said and started leading them to the bathroom.

 

He flung the door open and was relieved to see the bathroom fire-free “hold on one second guys” he said and reached for the metal standard that held the rolls of toilet paper, he threw the rolls away and used the rod to smash the window in.

 

Jensen smacked the sharp edger away and took off his denim jacket to place over the shards “ok” he said up and over” and he lifted Carmen over the window sill.

 

He worked quickly to help everyone out the building, he suspected the firemen were on the front of the building since he heard sirens and the sound of a high pressure water hose “go around front” he said “go hurry, you... take Carmen”.

 

Everyone was safely out and Carmen looked around her “Jensen” she said he voice scared and her eyes wide “Jensen, where's Lil?”

 

Jensen cursed and looked around him “Lil?!” he called back into the heavy smoke covered halls “Lil!” he rushed to the window “are you sure she's not out?” he asked Carmen but she shook her head and made to climb back into the building “the office” she gasped “Robbie was in my office”.

 

Jensen cursed and he knew instantly that Lil had gone back to get her dog “you stay here, get the firemen” he said “I'll go back and grab her” Carmen shook her head but he pushed her away from the window “you're hurt... I'm not, go get the firemen” he ordered.

 

Jensen ripped off a piece of his shirt so he could tie it around his mouth, that way he had both hands free and he hurriedly felt his way back to the juncture of halls “Lil?” he kept calling out and when he got closer to the office he could hear her calling out “Lil”.

 

He threw the door open and there she was, a tiny woman trying to get a terrified retriever out of the room “let me” and he hoisted the dog up in his arms “you're gonna have to lead the way” he said.

 

Lil touched his arms, her cheeks were dirty with soot and ash and they were tear streaked “you came back” she gasped and covered her mouth again “what the hell else would I do” he scolded lovingly “find the way to the bathroom”.

 

Slowly they made their way back to the bathroom but when they got to the juncture they saw the hall with the bathroom was lit up as well, the fire had leaked through one of the adjoining halls “fuck” Jensen cursed and moved the heavy dog up in his arms.

 

“Hello!” They whipped around to one of the lit halls and Jensen squinted his eyes “anyone there!” and he sighed with relief when through the smoke he could see yellow and black suits “over here!” he called out and smiled at Lil, we'll be fine now”.

 

Lil took a few steps forward and smiled back at Jensen, then a cracking sound was heard and Lil screamed when the ceiling came down on top of Jensen and the dog.

 

*****************

 

 

Jared checked his cell when he heard it beep and saw he had a text he missed when he was out on the street, it was from Jensen 'at the GLBC.... home late' and he chuckled, Jensen had told him About Lil and Carmen so he knew Jensen was good.

 

Suddenly all the alarm bells went off in the precinct calling fire trucks and cops, all men were needed as a building on the edge of town was on fire “fuck” Jared cursed and he grabbed his stuff before he hurried out to his bike and followed the fire trucks.

 

The ride was short and fast since the truck was blaring sirens and everyone moved out of the way for them.

 

Jared looked at the building that was being eaten away by flames and he sighed in relief that it wasn't a street with houses and the fire had no chance to catch onto another building all the other structures were too far away.

 

“What the hell happened here?” He called to the fire chief as he looked at the burning building “arson” the man called back “we found the calling card of the guy who's been torching places all around town”.

 

Jared cursed, he was getting sick of this guy and his hands itched to get him behind bars “is everyone out?” he asked and stilled when the man shook his head “no... a man, woman and dog are still in the building.... the rest is over there by the ambulance, they're all ok except for the woman who caught the arsonist when he wanted to come up stairs”.

 

Hazel eyes shifted in the direction the chief was pointing “it's her wife and a friend that's still inside... with the couple's dog” and Jared's head shot up “it's her wife?” he questioned and the chief laughed “yeah” he said “it's some kind of community center for the Gay and lesbians and stuff”.

 

Jared's heart stopped and he left the chief as he hurried over to the ambulance and searched the group of people “excuse me?” he asked a woman with a head bandage “do you happen to know a man by the name of Jensen Ackles?”.

 

His eyes widened when she started crying “he's inside” she sobbed “he went back to get my wife and the just now there was a huge crash” another woman wrapped her arms around the crying woman and tried to soothe her.

 

Jared looked at the building and shivered, Jensen was in there “give me a suit” he demanded from the nearest fireman.

 

The guy looked at him as if he were insane and ignored him so Jared moved to the front of the building intending to go inside and get Jensen out “what the hell are you doing, Sir” he was stopped by a large fireman.

 

“Let me go!” he demanded but the man just held him tighter “sir, you can't go in there, it's a sea of flames in the building 'I have to go!” Jared exclaimed “my... Jensen is in there” and he fought the grip of the fireman with all his might.

 

“Sir, sir... calm down” The fireman said “they're bringing him out.... he's fine sir, both the man and woman are just fine, scrapes and bruises”.

 

Jared calmed down a bit and kept his eyes trained on the soaking front door of the building and sighed when he saw the first fireman come through carrying a woman “Lil!” the woman with the head bandage pushed through and rushed towards the fireman carrying the blonde woman.

The next was a large man carrying a dog and the second he but the animal down the dog ran to the two women and hid behind their legs, shaking and shivering.

 

There was a flurry of motion at the door and a fireman walked out, his arm was slung around a soot covered figure that was leaning on the burly man “oh thank god” Jared breathed and pulled himself free of the fireman's grip.

 

Jensen was being led to an ambulance and an oxygen mask placed over his face before Jared could reach him “Jensen!” Jared called out and moved through the crowd to get tom him “Jen!” and he pushed a fireman out of the way to get to the green eyed man.

 

“Jared?” Jensen's voice was hoarse and muffled by the oxygen mask “what are you doing here?” he asked dazed and tried to stand up “whoa, baby” Jared said as he caught the shorter man when he stumbled.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's shaking frame and pulled the dirty man into his embrace, not caring that his clothes were getting dirty “fuck, baby” and he buried his nose in Jensen's hair, breathing in smoke and ash and the unmistakable scent of Jensen underneath.

 

Jensen's arms clasped around Jared's and he held on as tight as he could “Jared” he whispered and he buried his face against the taller man's hard chest “are you ok?” Jared asked as he cupped Jensen's face in his hands “tell me you're ok” and he stared into startling green eyes, even more impressive in a face dark with soot.

 

The shorter man nodded and pulled the oxygen mask off his face “Jen, keep it on” Jared said but he shook his head “need to breathe” he muttered “just need to breathe”.

 

Jared softly bushed some soot from Jensen's face and smiled when he uncovered flecks of paint “fuck, babe” he grunted “when they told me you were still inside I just.... don't you ever fucking do shit like that again, understand”.

 

Jensen didn't really mind Jared's demanding tone, he just nodded his head and held on tighter to the cop's neck.

 

Jared gazed at Jensen’s face and brushed under the scrape on Jensen's cheek “son of a bitch” he murmured before he pressed his lips softly on Jensen's not minding the slight taste of ash on his tongue.

 

The shorter man mewled and molded himself to Jared's body while the tall man kissed him for long minutes until he was sure that Jensen was ok and he was there only pulling back when he felt wetness against his cheek.

 

“Shhh” He soothed the shorter man and slipped a warm hand under the back of Jensen's shirt “you're fine, you got them all out, even the woman and dog..... You do realize that once you're back on your game I'm gonna kill you for risking your damn life for a dog, right”.

 

Jensen laughed and coughed “went back for Lil..... Lil went back for the fucking dog” he rasped and then looked at Jared “you kissed me” he said wondrously “in public”.

 

Jared shook his head and laughed “I just wanted to show all these fireman that you are taken” he said “they were all ogling you, since you're the hero of the day”.

 

They just stood there holding each other for a while when the chief walked up to them “Mr Ackles” he greeted Jensen “good to see you alive and well.... that was a brave thing you did” and Jared snorted “it was stupid” and he turned to the chief “don't encourage him... I like him in one piece and unharmed”.

 

The chief chuckled and then turned serious again “it was the serial arsonist” he confirmed “but we're in luck... the woman he clobbered got a good look at him and we have a pretty accurate description.... we should be able to work from that”.

 

Jensen looked up “how did he do it?” he wanted to know and the chief hesitated “he welded the fire escapes together” he said “accelerant was used at least three meters into the beginning of every entrance way and the sprinklers had been sabotaged”.

 

The man sighed “I think the only reason that you are still alive is that one window in the way back alley.... he probably missed that or else he would have made sure that it had been sealed shut too”.

 

Jared gasped at those details “this was a multiple homicide attempt” he said “not just simple arson.... he counted on people being there and he went out of his way to make sure they couldn't get out”.

 

His grip tightened on Jensen and Jensen nuzzled the side of Jared's neck to calm him down “easy” he murmured but Jared shook his head “you could have gotten killed” he said hoarsely “I could have lost you” he paused when the words sank into him “I could have lost you” and he kissed Jensen's temple softly “no more hero actions, ok?”.

 

“You can take him home if you want” The chief said and nodded in Jensen's directions “I can imagine Mr. Ackles would like a shower, something to eat and a good night rest”.

 

Jared nodded and slowly helped Jensen to his feet, making sure to tuck his arm under Jensen's to keep him up “I wanna go check on Lil and Carmen” Jensen pleaded and Jared nodded slowly “lead the way” he said and followed Jensen to another ambulance.

 

He was attacked by the woman with the headband and she covered his face with kisses “thank you” she breathed “thank you” Jensen stepped back and smiled “Jared, this is Carmen and her wife Lil” he touched Lil's cheek “guys, this is Jared Padalecki”.

 

Lil eyes Jared up and down “so you're Jared” she said calmly as if she didn't just almost die in a fire “tell me, what are your intentions for our boy here?”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes 'Lil, come on” he said and they were interrupted by a medic “We'll be taking Ms Grentley to the hospital for her head”.

 

Lil nodded and thanked the man “I'll come with you” Jensen said and moved forward only to be stopped by a strong arm around his waist “like hell you are” Jared said making three pair of eyes look questioningly at him.

 

“He's not?” Carmen asked and raised her brow “last time I checked Jensen could decide perfectly for himself” Jared knew she was coming up for her friend but he also knew he wasn't going to let Jensen out of his sight for the next 48 hours.

 

“I know he can” Jared replied “but Jensen just carried you and then a dog through a fire” he said “he just risked his life to save your wife, he's hurt and tired and still not breathing all right” Jared stared at Carmen “I'm going to take him home where I'm gonna put him in the shower, feed him and then put him to bed where he’ll be spending the next 24 hours sleeping it all off”.

 

Carmen's eyes widened and slowly an appreciative smile spread across her face “you do that” she said and carefully climbed into the ambulance “and you be sure to take good care of him, you hear”.

 

Jared nodded and pulled Jensen tight against his side “don't worry about that” he muttered and slowly pulled Jensen away from the scene and over to his bike “think you can hold on if I drive slowly?” he asked and Jensen nodded.

 

They got onto Jared's bike and Jared carefully drove them back to Jensen's place since both Jensen and Jared were familiar with it and Jared knew where everything was in Jensen's house.

 

He ushered Jensen into the house and up to the bathroom “get those clothes off, babe” Jared said softly as he moved to the bathroom “I'll get the shower ready”.

 

It wasn't long before Jensen heard the clatter of water and second later a naked Jared popped his head around the corner “come on” he said and held his hand out for Jensen “come here, baby... we'll get you nice and clean”.

 

Jared gently washed Jensen's entire body, careful for the scrapes and bruises as he washed the soap for Jensen's limbs “how you feeling?” he asked as he ran his fingers through Jensen's wet locks “a bit better?”

 

Jensen nodded his head and allowed Jared to dry him off with a soft fluffy towel “I was so scared” he rasped “there was fire everywhere and a ceiling nearly fell on me.... beam saved my life” and he shivered in Jared's arms “it was so hot.... so hot”.

 

The tall man slowly pushed Jensen to the bed and both men slipped in still naked “you're safe now” Jared said “and I promise you well get that son of a bitch” he promised as he curled up close to Jensen and buried his nose in the now soft and clean hair of the older man.

 

Strong arms wrapped around Jensen's waist and he was pulled tight against Jared's larger body, he felt safe and warm and protected in the cop's arms and he snuggled into Jared's chest “glad you were there” he mumbled.

 

Jared sighed and kissed the soft skin of Jensen's temple “I wasn't glad that you were there” he said and smiled against the soft skin “but I know a lot of people who were very happy that you were there.... you did amazing, baby”.

 

Jensen reveled in Jared's soft spoken words and smiled sleepily at the other man “I lied, you know” Jared said as he breathed in Jensen's scent”.

 

“About what?” Jensen asked and Jared looked into those amazing green eyes “when I told you that I wasn't in love with you..... I lied” and he shivered “god I lied.... don't know what I would have done of something happened to you today”.

 

Jensen smiled and pulled Jared in closer “I'm taking you out” Jared said “when you're feeling up to it, we're going on a date.... tons of them and do stupid shit like eat ice-cream till we throw up and I'm gonna kiss you in public.... god, baby... gonna kiss you until we get arrested for indecent public display of affection”.

 

The shorter man could just smile and burrow into Jared's solid warmth “anything, Jay” he whispered “we can do anything you want”.

 

Jared stoked the soft skin of the small of Jensen's back “love you” he whispered “I'm gonna hunt you down if you ever leave me baby, because, fuck, I love you”.

 

Jensen just smiled against Jared's shoulder “love you too” he muttered “should've gotten killed sooner” and he chuckled but Jared pulled him closer “don't even joke” he whispered “so afraid for you babe, so fucking afraid” and he softly pressed his lips to Jensen's “sleep” he muttered “go to sleep, I'll be right here”.

 

Green eyes closed and Jensen snuggled even closer “right here” Jared repeated and he held on tight to Jensen's warm form.


End file.
